The McCarty's New Beginning
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: Sequel to "Things I'll Never Say". Emmett and Rosalie return to the Cullen home after spending some memorable alone time only to gain a wonderfully frightening surprise as soon as they get there. What will it be? How will they cope? ExR Canon Couples
1. Prologue

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

----PROLOGUE----

Rosalie tugged Emmett back to the Cullen house after their _"walk" _into the forest the night before. Just the thought brought a smile to the blonde's face. Her mind was back in a blissful state.

They had shared their memory of the first time they became a couple thanks to the cabin they had found on the Canadian border… Even though it was no longer standing.

Emmett smiled over at his wife beside him.

"I sure hope that place didn't belong to anybody."

Rosalie pushed his shoulder playfully, "Awe is my Emmy Bear feeling remorseful?" She asked already knowing the answer to her question.

The big lug scoffed, running his hand through his short hair.

"Hell no! I'd do you again if I felt like going back and rebuilding that abandoned cabin, just so we could demolish it again!" He said this with a smirk.

Rosalie let out a soft laugh at her husband, a slight twinge went through her stomach but she pushed the thought aside disregarding it as the way Emmett made her feel. Like butterflies.

She wrapped her arms around his body from behind and rested her head in the crevice between his shoulder blades. His muscles never ceased to amaze her.

A smile played at her lips as she traced down the contour of his abs through his shirt. He let out a content growl.

"I have to say I wouldn't object to that." She answered his statement from earlier.

Suddenly Rosalie felt strange. She was dizzy. Her body felt… different. She swayed.

Emmett turned sideways towards her slowly, sensing the shift in her demeanor.

"Rosie?" His face was laced with concern. He embraced her tight, making sure he didn't crush her too roughly.

Rosalie panicked.

"Emm… I feel…" Her voice trailed off, clinging to him.

He picked her up swiftly.

"Shh, baby I got you." He raced back to the house, "Dad!" His booming voice rang throughout the white structure.

Their family filed out of the various rooms of the three story home. Carlisle, being the head of the family, was one of them. He stepped out of his office, concern plain on his beautiful face.

"Yes Emmett?" His voice was calm.

Rosalie winced in pain. She dug her nails in Emmett's shoulder. He cringed.

"Ow Rosie…" Emmett whispered, laying her carefully on her back on the leather sofa in the living room. He met Carlisle's gaze, "Something's wrong with her."

Carlisle was down the stairs in a flash. He knelt beside Rosalie and began to examine her.

Esme was at his side. She touched Emmett's shoulder, looking up at her largest son, apprehension clear on her normally serene features. She tended to worry the most, besides Edward that is.

"What happened?" Her soft tone was quieter than usual.

Emmett shook his head, trying to figure that out himself. He mentally backtracked to the events prior. Shooting Edward an apologetic look, though he came up with nothing that could answer Esme—no his—question.

He sighed in frustration.

"I have no idea. We were walking home. We stopped briefly, she hugged me and then she was in pain… It was so fast." He looked at Rosalie. His face contorted; his eyes held the pain reflected from his wife.

Jasper could feel it the best out of them all. He decided to use his gift to help out his family. A wave of calmness washed over Emmett.

"We will find out what's wrong with her Emmett. Somehow." He murmured.

Edward stood beside the blonde male, nodding his agreement. None of them could bear to see their family members in discomfort, be it physical or emotional. Their bonds were very strong.

Alice made her way to them after running Bella and her niece, Renesmee, to their cottage for now. Nessie didn't need to worry anymore than she needed to. She was the youngest member of their family and close to Emmett and Rosalie.

She stood on the other side of Jasper, taking his hand with her small one.

"I'm keeping an eye out Emm…" She said sensitively, watching her sister being examined on the couch.

Rosalie let out an abrupt cry of pain instantly. Emmett hovered over her protectively, a thought coming to his mind.

"_I guess this is how you felt with Bella so often, hm, Ed?"_ As Edward nodded to the reflection, Emmett turned his attention to Carlisle, "What is it?!" He demanded, worrying.

Carlisle did not answer immediately, bringing his gaze to Emmett's. None of them could read his expression clearly.

Emmett was soon frustrated by the looks of confusion, surprise, and disbelief that flashed across his father's face.

"Edward!" He snapped.

Edward was by his side in a nanosecond. He also seemed surprised or taken aback rather, but he forced a composure.

"Yes?" Like Edward really had to ask.

"Tell me what he is thinking!" Emmett pleaded with his bronze haired brother, who was blessed with this gift, "Is it bad?"

He could not expect the answer that was to come from Edward's mouth. And nor could Rosalie.

Edward blinked as he spoke in an almost whisper, like what he was speaking was a secret.

"He thinks… No, he is positive that Rose…" he paused for some reason. It was irritating Emmett. "Is pregnant."

Emmett stumbled back at the last word spoken. It wasn't possible!

Rosalie stared wide eyed at her brother, then to her husband. She grabbed his hand as the words sunk into her mind. They sounded like a jumbled mess.

"I… but we can't—"

Carlisle simply nodded to her stuttering.

"But you are." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is the Prologue for the sequel to my story "Things I'll Never Say". And yes I did make Rosalie a pregnant vampire… ^^ I am talented. Kidding! I know it's a weird concept, but I do have a way to explain it. As the story goes on. Dunno if it makes sense to everybody, but it is totally creative. Ha ha! Chapter 1 will be posted ASAP.**

**~Ebony Rosez**


	2. Chapter 1

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

----CHAPTER 1----

Rosalie tried to sit up but came to a halt caused by a sharp pain in her side. She cried out, muttering. "I'll never get used to that."

Emmett pulled her carefully into his embrace. He stared blankly at the glass wall to their left.

The blonde reached up to touch his cheek. He looked down, brought out of his reverie immediately.

"I don't get it. We've had," He paused to glance around at the family surrounding them before he continued, honestly not caring if they heard his rant. "Sex plenty of times since we first got married. What, does it take this long to get a vampire knocked up?!"

Normally they would be thankful for Emmett's cheery sarcasm, but not even he was in the mood to be amused by his words.

Carlisle shook his head at his son, although he did understand the frustration he was going through.

"We can't be sure now. Nor do we know how this is going to play out. We will do as best as we can with the knowledge that we have and you can rest assured that Rosalie will be okay." He said.

"But…how?" Rosalie wondered, the only thing her lips could utter.

She placed her hand on her stomach, her fingers shaky. "_What if things don't go like you plan, Dad?_" She couldn't help her thoughts. It was worrisome. Emmett's grip got slightly tighter around his wife, a subconscious act.

Edward gazed at her with sympathy. He and Rosalie did bicker often, but nevertheless she was his sister and this was something he would stand by her for. Especially since she was so faithful during Bella's pregnancy. "_And transformation_." He thought to himself.

Esme rubbed her first daughter's shoulder soothingly.

"Maybe," She offered her wisdom, racking her brain to help them solve this insane mystery, "Is there anything in the library that would help?"

Carlisle brought his hand up, rubbing his temple.

"We can look. Anything is possible I suppose." He replied to his wife.

He made his way up the flight of stairs to his office. This was what they all considered the 'library' due to the substantial amount of books he possessed from the three hundred plus years of his existence.

Alice tagged along at his heels, her usual dancing step simply a sashay now. She was desperate to assist their father. Particularly now that her visions were being hindered by whatever was growing inside her sister.

"Look through every document." Carlisle spoke softly. He moved to one end of the office.

Alice followed his lead and did the same, on the opposite side of the spacious room.

"We will meet in the middle." She murmured, opening a few books and scanning the contents.

The pair searched diligently for almost an hour with no such luck. No hope showed itself to answer their dilemma.

Carlisle began to feel defeated. He slouched in his leather chair, resting his head on his palms.

"Think Carlisle…" came his muffled voice from inside his open hands.

Alice knew he was mostly talking to himself so she continued her search.

A few minutes passed with only the sound of ruffling pages in the desolate air. Alice's fingers brushed a particular text when she looked at her father figure suddenly.

"Carlisle," She called.

Her eyes were lit with an excitement and a realization. Carlisle's head shot up. His eyes met hers. He knew that look well.

She spoke again before he could open his mouth to reply. Her voice was delicate, nearly unsure. "Wait… There is that old legend isn't there?"

The eldest blonde moved from his chair, pulling out an ancient looking book from the shelf nearest his desk. The very book Alice's fingers had last touched.

"Yes," Carlisle paused, "I believe I know which one you are referring to. The one you have in mind; that is very old." He opened the book dexterously.

Alice walked up beside him.

He flipped the pages to the end, beginning to read the manuscript.

"Ah, yes. The Volturi gave me this while I was so curious about our race in my earliest years." Carlisle murmured, mostly to himself.

Alice stepped on her toes to see over the binding. "What does it say about_ this_?" She inquired.

Carlisle stopped, placing a finger on a paragraph.

"The Blue Moon is significant to vampires," He began to read then, "_Every thousand years a Blue Moon will appear to the Earth. Its powers are mystical and directly connected to 'The Cold Ones'. Momentarily, while raised, it will affect 'The Cold Ones' with the gift of humanity._"

Alice gasped.

"I just saw a Blue Moon last night!" Her hand covered her mouth, "So Emmett and Rosalie were _'human' _during their... well, love making and it allowed her to procreate?" She asked astonished.

Carlisle could simply nod his head.

"A once in a lifetime ordeal." He replied, stunned by the new found information.

Alice looked to the door, creaking open to reveal Emmett's bewildered form standing in the doorway.

"It was... a myth?" He stepped in the office. Myth's were supposed to be fake right? Like something pretend. A story made up to amuse people.

"More like a legend come true." Alice piped in. She watched her brother trying to take in the information. He scratched his head.

Carlisle handed Emmett the book, letting him skim through the information himself.

"So this _'Blue Moon'_ let her be fertile while it was up, but as soon as the sun rose the power became inactive?" He looked at Carlisle, "But my seed had already entered Rose."

Carlisle nodded.

"We are as surprised as you are, son. This is special. Not only for you but for us, all our family as well. This is history in the making."

Alice hugged her brother.

"You get to be a daddy! And Rosalie gets her wish!" Her eyes sparkled animatedly. She truly loved the idea of being an aunt, now not just for one child but two.

Emmett returned the hug, his much more powerful, lifting Alice a few inches off the ground. "I have to share this with Rosie." He ran downstairs to spread the news.

* * *

Moments later a cry of joy resounded through the house.

Rosalie threw her arms around her husband, crying dry tears into the dip between his shoulder and neck.

Jasper could feel her emotions emitting strongly from her, pulling in many different directions. Happiness, confusion, astonishment, amazement... He just smiled and let them have their moment.

"Oh Emm! We're really having a baby!" She wailed joyfully.

Emmett embraced his wife, kissing the top of her head. His grin spread as wide as it could go. His dimples were deep in his cheeks.

"Yes, we are my darling angel."

He stroked her blonde curls gently with one hand as his other trailed down to her belly and rubbed small circles to soothe his unborn baby.

Edward stepped to the couple and clasped Emmett's broad shoulder. He smiled kindly.

"You and Rose have Bella and my unswerving devotion. Anything you need, if we can provide a service we will." He bent to kiss Rosalie's forehead.

Her eyes blinked rapidly, in the act of preventing tears. A smile cracked her lips. "This means so much Edward. Really, thank you."

Emmett punched his arm in a brotherly manner to express his gratefulness resulting in a chuckle from Edward, as well as Jasper standing not far off.

Jasper stepped forward also.

"You know Alice and I are at your beckon call as well."

Esme smiled. Watching her children collaborate in this manner brought a joy to her heart that she could never have dreamed of.

Her husband was then at her side. They had an unspoken connection was an unfaltering bond. He snaked his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful is it not?" He spoke wisely.

Her caramel hair shifted as her head lay on this shoulder. She looked up into his golden eyes.

"I cannot describe it."

Alice danced from the stairs, concentrating on striving to see her unborn niece or nephew. A frustrated growl escaped her lips.

Rosalie caught her arm as she passed. She looked over, tilting her head.

"Hey," Rose said, eyes soft still overwhelmed, "Don't worry. We will find out what we are having eventually."

Alice giggled.

"I know silly," She retorted in a playful but genuine way, "I just want to know what it will be so we can shop and make you an adequate nursery!"

Emmett chuckled, his booming laughter back as the weight is lifted from the prior obscurity.

"You will hopefully be the third… make that fourth to know." He smirked, pointing to Carlisle as Alice's hands found her hips in annoyance. This was beginning to happen to her more often and it was such an impediment.

"I'm normally the first." She grumbled folding her arms as Jasper hugged her.

Everyone laughed, Alice's conduct shifting becoming her usual happy-go-lucky self. She rested her head against her husband's side.

"I guess there is a first time for everything." Alice admitted, looking at Rosalie. "You're living proof of that there Blondie."

Rosalie tossed a pillow at the pixie.

"Just wait until I have this child. I will get you back for the comment." Rosalie said, smiling and cradles her belly.

Bella appeared in the back door to the house minutes later, holding Renesmee to her chest, looking at Edward. She lifted her shield from her mind to speak to her husband.

"_Is it alright for me to bring Nessie in now? She really wants to see Emmett and Rosalie. She even made 'the face'._" Bella's thoughts went directly to Edward, his crooked smile spreading on his face.

He walked across the room and took Renesmee in his embrace, nodding to Bella to join him.

"Hello darlings." He kissed Renesmee's cheek. She touched his face to show him an image of Rosalie and Emmett: Rosalie's face contorted in pain—the last thing she had seen before being swept out to the cottage. "Oh, Aunt Rosalie is alright. They have something that they want to share with you."

He set down Renesmee.

Immediately she bound to her largest uncle and threw herself in his arms. "Uncle Emmy!"

Emmett wrapped his brawny arms around the petite form of his niece, smiling broad.

Until now Nessie had been the source of all their excitement. He was glad that she would get someone to play with, besides himself. He was always being teased for being childish. He smiled down at the little bronze haired bundle in his arms.

"Pocket Monster!" He matched her enthusiasm with his own, nuzzling her face. "I have some news I have to tell you."

Renesmee gazed up intently into the face of her uncle, curious.

"What is it?" Her voice was soft but hinted towards her growing anticipation.

Emmett paused, more for dramatics than anything, but continued to smile.

"Auntie Rose and I are having a baby." He stated proudly.

------------------------------------------------The End-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay here is the first chapter to the sequel. Hope you enjoyed. The myth was completely of my creation. Thank you for reading. Please review! Chapter two is on its way soon!! :)**

**Ebony**


	3. Chapter 2

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

----CHAPTER 2----

Renesmee stared at Emmett with her mouth gaped and eyes wide.

"A baby?" She touched his face, showing him the images that she could recall of her birth: Bella laying on the bed dying and then Edward biting her to make her one of them. None of it was happy at the time, so she couldn't seem to grasp why he was jubilant.

Emmett's face fell slightly as he watched her memories. He picked up Renesmee and cradled her tiny form close.

"No, it won't be the same as that Nessie. I can't believe you remember everything from that young." He murmured, looking over at Edward who stepped to them and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Aunt Rosalie will be fine, sweetheart. Just like Mommy is." He smiled as he took Renesmee from Emmett gently. They walked over to where Bella is sitting on the stairs. She smiles at the sensative nature of their little girl.

Renesmee wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, a smile replacing the frown of concern.

"Does this mean the baby will be like me?" Renesmee asked. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered in the sunlight streaming through the glass windows of the house as the sun began to rise.

Edward gave her forehead a loving smooch, "Most likely. We don't quite know a lot about this baby."

Carlisle walked over, brushing Renesmee's hair lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"We are going to be learning about them just like we learned about you once you were born." He said, watching his granddaughter interact silently with her father.

Emmett turned his attention to Rosalie, whom had become quiet. Rosalie looked up a small smile appearing on her features.

"What's up babe?" He cradled her to him gently, being careful of her stomach.

Rosalie rested her cheek against his broad chest. She traced the lines of his abdomen, mostly from memory through his cotton shirt.

"Just thinking," She mumbled gazing up into the face of her lover. He nodded for her to continue. "I guess I am trying to picture what our child is going to look like." She broke their stare sheepishly.

Emmett chuckled and smirked, lifting her face up with his index finger. No way was he letting her get away with that!

"They will be beyond beautiful and strong." He replied sincerely. "Still hoping for a boy?"

Rosalie's amber eyes softened as she nuzzled her husband.

"You mean an adorably chubby, curly-haired son with dimples like his daddy? Oh my gosh I think I will die from happiness, Emm."

Emmett leaned down, pushing up the silk fabric of her shirt and plants a kiss on her belly.

"Come on, Slugger."

In all honestly, Emmett didn't care what they had. A boy would be wonderful--it had been what Rosalie had hoped for all her life. That would complete her.

He couldn't help but want a little girl, just like her mommy. A petite daughter with golden hair, even light brown would suffice, with delicate hands and lovely pink lips. Long curly lashes with beautiful oval eyes. The color would be determined at birth but he could still hope for violet or green, right?

That would be his choice. But he knew a son, strong and vibrant would make him just as happy.

"_It sure would be interesting to find out_." He thought to himself.

* * *

Nearby Jasper allowed the ecstasy radiating from the newly pregnant Rosalie and her husband to spread throughout the room. He held onto Alice.

"Still trying to see the child?" He asked his ebony haired beauty.

Alice craned her neck slightly to look up at the southern gentleman she was married to.

"Yes." She tapped her head in frustration, "And it's still blank!"

Jasper bent his head some and captured her lips, sending calm vibrations straight to her body.

"Maybe it will work if you just keep it up, darlin'."

Alice molded herself to his form, his arms wrapping themselves around her slim waist as if they were meant to be there. She sighed partly in contentment and partly from disappointment.

"I hate the unknown." She murmured humorously to Jasper, allowing him to play with her emotions to lighten her mood.

Jasper just smiled.

"I know you do, but it's not always a bad thing. Now you know how all us 'normal' vampires feel." He winked, knowing his statement was ridiculous.

Alice giggled.

"Alright you got me there, handsome."

She danced over at Emmett and Rosalie, touching her stomach that was becoming more prominent every minute. They both raised a brow at their pixie-like sibling.

Rosalie was the first to open her mouth.

"And you would be doing what?" She demanded, scooting closer to Emmett's body. It was one thing to have her husband or father—who was a doctor—patting her stomach, but her sister? It was slightly on the awkward side; though that is Alice, for you.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to see if physical contact will help. Stop squirming!"

Emmett burst out laughing, causing Rosalie to smack his chest. "Ow Rose," He was cut off immediately at his protest.

"Like that hurt Emmett Dale!" Rosalie snapped, anger hinted in her tone.

The room fell silent after the outburst. Emmett's golden eyes were wider than usual at the use of his middle name.

Esme made her way over to them hearing the raucous. Her eyebrows were furrowed in disapproval.

Carlisle placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. He had a smile on his features; there was something he knew that none of the rest did thanks to his medical experience.

"It's just the mood swings, dearest. She will have a worse case than even Bella had as a human I believe."

Emmett's head snapped towards them. His eyes grew impossibly wider.

"Aw man!" He complained, "I have to deal with my wife's mood swings on a daily basis anyway."

Rosalie shot him a dirty look. Code for: 'if you ever want to have sex again after this baby you had better shut up.'

And he complied.

"_This kid will be worth it._" He chanted to himself, "_Motivation: that is the key to survival._"

Edward grinned hearing Emmett's thoughts. He snickered.

"Survival of the fittest big guy." Was all he said before leading Bella out to the cottage, holding a sleeping Renesmee. The excitement had taken a lot out of the sweet girl.

* * *

Weeks passed by and now Rosalie's stomach was about the size of a small watermelon.

She was whiney, crabby, and most of all bitter with Emmett and the _'Blue Moon'_ that had started it all.

The Cullen's were taking turns waiting on Rosalie's every whim from the men catching any specific animal to quench her thirst to the women giving her mini makeovers or manicures and pedicures for a fresh look.

They still had no clue to what the sex of the baby was or when it would be due.

Carlisle had done more research, but came up with nothing remotely helpful to their predicament.

Rosalie was getting weary and weaker by the minute, much as Bella had during the time of the child's critical growth period.

She held her large belly with both hands, looking down to see only the bulge and color of her shirt.

"I can't see my pretty toe nail polish!"

Emmett walked over, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry love." He knelt and kissed her cheek. "Carlisle is hoping that the baby will come soon."

Rosalie huffed an unnecessary breath and folded her arms across her chest, resting them on her stomach.

"You know your child has a firm kick, whatever it is."

Emmett grinned slightly barely enough for his dimples to make an appearance. He knew Rosalie was trying to play that off as something negative although he was sure deep down she was proud of their baby's considerable strength showing itself early.

"Do you think we should come up with some names?"

Rosalie's bad mood seemed to instantaneously melt away, as soon as the suggestion had left his mouth.

She sat forward the best she could, propping herself up with a pillow behind her lower back.

Emmett settled on the carpet, leaning his back against the side of the couch. From the angle he was at, his face was eye level with his mate's stomach.

Rosalie dragged her fingers lazily through his curls. His eyes lifted up to meet hers.

"One girl name," He inquired to her stare. "And one boy name?"

She simply bobbed her head with a smile.

"That sounds about right."

As they began discussing name choices, Renesmee hopped up over the back of the couch.

Rosalie and Emmett paused to smile at her, but soon continued their conversation. Names were thrown in, like: Lilly, Alana, Geoffrey, and Blake; however none seemed fitting.

Renesmee listened to them wanting to help. She was as curious about the baby as they were, if not more.

A few minutes later Emmett and Rosalie had agreed on a girl's name in case that was the sex.

Harlow Jean McCarty would be her name, with Cullen added to the end of course. They both liked the sound and moved on to find one for a boy.

Renesmee laid her head on Rosalie's swollen belly and listened to her aunt and uncle talk.

They went through a couple more names: Hunter, Robbie, and Raymond. Nothing that they were fond of was coming to mind.

Renesmee felt a kick against her cheek and tilted her head curiously. Rosalie was getting used to this therefore she was beginning to tune them out. But for Renesmee, it only piqued her interest.

She put her hands flat on Rosalie's stomach, wondering if she could use her gift to show the baby its parents. She remembered that she had known her parents, as well as grandparents, aunts, and uncle's voices from birth.

Also, with being more intelligent than a human child from that time, she had recognized their faces quickly. This would be different and new since their baby wouldn't be exactly like her.

Renesmee decided to try sending a vision to the child: one of Emmett and Rosalie discussing names for it to start with. Then she waited to see if the baby would do anything.

Rosalie and Emmett had watched her do this with no knowledge of the motive.

Renesmee just smiled at them still waiting.

Suddenly, the baby kicked wildly; not in a way that it had ever done before. It caused Rosalie to flinch but watch her stomach move in time with the child inside her.

Emmett stared in awe. He lightly nudged his niece's cheek. "What did you do Nessie?" His tone was soft, slightly shocked.

Renesmee beamed, sensing her vision had been a hit.

"I showed your baby what you and Aunt Rose look like." She stated matter-of-factly.

Both Rosalie and Emmett's mouths dropped simultaneously. Their child knew what they looked like?! And responded…

Rosalie was overcome with joy and instantly she felt a new connection with what was growing inside of her. She turned to Emmett.

"What about Domanic Quinn?" Her voice was just a breath.

Before Emmett could reply, the baby was spastic for a second time. Again the pair stared in awe at the movements in Rosalie's stomach.

Renesmee looked at her stomach, then to Rosalie's face. As if solving the pieces to a very complicated puzzle, she put the coincidences together.

"It's a boy."

The other members of the family had gathered, hearing the commotion.

Carlisle was the first to step forth at her statement. He shook his head.

"Nessie you cannot be sure, sweetheart."

Rosalie looked up at them, touching her niece's cheek ever so lightly. "But Dad, she's right."

The family looked confused.

Emmett embraced his niece wholeheartedly.

"She is." He explained to everyone what Renesmee had done from showing the baby a vision to watching the baby respond to the boy's name over the girl's.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Carlisle stated awestruck.

Edward hugged Renesmee.

"Wow, angel, you figured that all out on your own?" He kissed her flush cheeks, same as Bella's had been as a human.

Bella rubbed her daughter's back, smiling.

"That's our girl."

Renesmee smiled excitedly down at Rosalie's tummy.

"Yes," She looked up. "And he chose his name. Domanic Quinn McCarty Cullen."

Rosalie snuggled into Emmett's embrace as their son kicked more. "I think he likes it."

Emmett kissed her belly lovingly before stroking his wife's hair.

"He will be perfect."

"Perfect indeed. He already is!" Rosalie agreed, bursting into a dry cry once more.

* * *

**A/N****: Here is Chapter 2 in the sequel. Plenty more to come. Renesmee is not going to be with Jacob just in case anyone is wondering. That is another twist I have planned. **

**Please Review, anything would be lovely to hear. Suggestions are welcome as well as requests, constructive criticism, or praise. I would love to hear from you. Thank you and Enjoy!**

**A special thank you to those who have been reading and adding me to alerts: NeverHadDreams, emmettroselover, bmthespian, Sparkleyangel, Girlz-Rule, englishfreckle, Rencsike, maldita, and romancereader09. (Forgive me if any of these are misspelled. ^^)**

**Loves,**

**Ebony Rosez**


	4. Chapter 3

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I am merely adding my ideas to her lovely saga.**

----CHAPTER 3----

Over the next few weeks Rosalie's stomach had grown even larger as her body stretched to accommodate the size of her son.

She was bedridden for this very reason and becoming crankier by the day. She was miserable in this state.

"Emmett… I want your child out of me!" She complained constantly.

Emmett stayed faithfully by her side, true and loyal to his companion, to keep her company. He took care of her the best he could.

He had been the proclaimed masseuse for her, giving her thorough backrubs and foot massages to try and make her body less sore.

Carlisle was also staying nearby, guessing the baby would be arriving at any time now.

Alice had yet to have a vision regarding little Domanic, but now thanks to Renesmee she knew he was a boy.

Everything she bought for the nursery, she ran by Rosalie before setting it up. Something she hardly ever did. Nevertheless she didn't want to set off Rosalie's hyper-sensitive mood swings.

Placing the final touch, she squealed in excitement.

"It's done!" She danced her way down the stairs, pausing to kiss Jasper on the cheek.

"All finished are we?" Jasper asked with a knowledgeable smile.

Alice wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Yes! I can't wait for Rosalie and Emmett to see it with Domanic. Speaking of… any news?" She asked curiously.

Jasper shook his blonde head. "No, not yet."

The silver Volvo pulled up in the driveway in front of the Cullen house. Renesmee hopped out of her seat as soon as the engine was cut.

Bella smiled, handing her a grocery bag.

"Go ahead and give them your present, sweetie." She gave her daughter a little push.

Edward maneuvered around his car to his wife's side. "She is such a sweetheart, Bells."

Bella rested her head on his shoulder and followed him inside, trailing on the heels of their little girl.

Once in the living room, Renesmee bounded over to her uncle and bedridden aunt. She climbed up Emmett's back to get the best view.

"Uncle Emmy! Guess what?" She said excitedly.

Emmett pulled her gently over his shoulder and into his large arms.

"Hey Pocket Monster!" He exclaimed, kissing her cheek, "What is it?"

Rosalie laughed, watching her husband match their niece's endearment like he always had done. She couldn't wait for their son to be born. She was unnervingly wound up to see him bond with her siblings, much as they had bonded with Renesmee.

Domanic kicked once. His strength was incredible already.

She smiled at her belly. "_Just like his daddy._" She thought gaining a smile from Edward, who had recently been teasing them about having a son just like Emmett.

Renesmee and Emmett were engrossed in their conversation. She had shown him her gift already and was bouncing eagerly, ready to show Rosalie.

"Auntie Rose, lookie." Renesmee said, holding up a black stuffed teddy bear.

Rosalie's eyes widen in surprise and she hugged Renesmee the best she could over her stomach; it was more an awkward hug on the side but Renesmee didn't mind.

"Oh, Nessie it's adorable!" She murmured, "Domanic is going to love it."

Emmett grinned, suddenly feeling a cool liquid against his thigh. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had to mean something regarding Rosalie's pregnancy.

"Rosie… Are you feeling okay?" He asked cautiously.

Across the room Jasper's attention focused on Alice as she went rigid, her eyes blank from a vision, like a ton of bricks hitting her.

* * *

_**Carlisle scrambled to get a black haired baby boy out from a screaming Rosalie.**_

_**Esme was at his side using rapid precise measures, as his nurse, to aide her husband.**_

_** Emmett's face held a mixture of horror and amazement as his son was being born.**_

_** "One last push, Rosalie." Came Carlisle's calm voice to soothe his daughter, coaxing her through child birth.**_

_** Extreme pain was all she felt. It showed on her face as she squeezed Emmett's hand as hard as she possibly could.**_

_** Another push; she complied with her father's command.**_

_** Seconds later, a baby's cry rang through the air.**_

_** Esme quickly cleaned him off, holding him in a light blue blanket.**_

_** "Rosalie, Emmett," She spoke in an emotional tone. Happy, in awe. "Meet your son, Domanic Quinn."**_

_** Bright green eyes pierced Rosalie's soul. Her heart instantly melting as the child stared at her.**_

_** "Oh Emmett…" Her voice trailed off.**_

_** The bulky Cullen pulled her close.**_

* * *

Jasper shook Alice from her vision. "Alice!"

They were all staring at her intensely. All gathered in the living room around Rosalie. All anxious.

Alice quivered, shaking against Jasper in a dry cry.

"I… I saw him." She murmured.

As soon as the words hit Rosalie, she screamed in pain as a contraction came over her. A large one.

Everything else went by in a blur. But to Alice it was as crystal clear as she had seen.

A good hour later, Emmett and Rosalie were truly parents. It was all cleaned up.

Rosalie was laying on the couch still, where she had delivered Domanic since there had been no chance of moving her.

Emmett was sitting beside her. Both Rosalie and Domanic cradled in his arms, his blue blanket wrapped securely around him.

Domanic was nestled between the two of them. He looked prominently more like Emmett. Dark black, curly hair just as Alice had seen. He had little dimples and light skin. He was bulky, though not as bulky as Emmett had been as a child, this was the Rosalie in him.

"He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen since I met you, Emm." Rosalie whispered to her husband.

Domanic tilted his head back to listen to his parents speak. Though he was not yet able to talk, he did understand their words.

Emmett stroked his soft curls gently, still awestruck.

"I agree. I can't believe he is finally here."

Domanic snuggled to Rosalie, cooing—his only form of communication currently.

Renesmee sat across the room, with Bella and Edward, at the kitchen table as she ate some lunch. Her eyes never left Domanic's form.

Edward brushed her bangs out of her face.

"He is very mysterious to us all," He responded to the thoughts in Renesmee's head.

The Cullen's looked over, acknowledging his statement.

Renesmee nodded slightly to her father, "I don't get him. He is not exactly like me."

Edward shook his head, "No, but he is a lot like you in some ways. Domanic does have human characteristics, just like you. He has a human eye color, and a fast heartbeat."

Carlisle smiled as he gave Domanic another check up, as he had done with Renesmee. "He grows at a swift rate also. He might catch up with Nessie very soon."

Emmett raised a brow, "Really? So he will be fully grown by or around the time he is seven?"

Rosalie cuddled her baby.

"I can handle that… I think." She mumbled softly, kissing her son's forehead.

Carlisle nodded briefly to Emmett's inquiry.

"It is an educated guess. Renesmee is the closest creature we have to compare Domanic to. They have similar qualities and I am positive that we will find some differences in their nature."

Edward stepped over to them, holding Renesmee.

"He is intelligent. His thoughts… they are mind blowing for someone so young. Astounding. Domanic can understand exactly what we are saying."

Bella smiled, now at Edward's side.

"He will probably be talking soon." She replied.

Renesmee hopped down, standing in front of Domanic. She reached forward, touching his cheek gently. He gave her a curious look.

Domanic stayed very still under her touch, watching her every movement. His green eyes were gauging her, trying to anticipate her next action.

Emmett lightly nudged Rosalie and she winked at him, causing a soft growl to emit from Edward. He was ready for no commitments regarding his daughter.

Esme giggled at the side of her husband. "They are cute, Edward."

Carlisle smiled.

"And completely innocent." He added.

Alice grinned. "And I can see him now!" She danced over to her brother. "Chill out nothing has come up, yet."

Renesmee closed her eyes, showing Domanic some images. Everything she could think of she let him see in his mind.

The last image, the one she lingered on, was of her watching him grow inside Rosalie.

Domanic's eyes lit up with a knowledge and he smiled at Renesmee. He turned his head to Edward, already aware that he could hear him.

"Domanic knows that you were the one who let him see his parents, Nessie." Edward interpreted, smiling despite himself at the intelligence of his new nephew.

Renesmee smiled wide, hugging Domanic gently.

Rosalie laid her head on Emmett's shoulder. She yawned, her body telling her that she was exhausted from giving birth. All of this was a new experience for her and she was not used to it.

Emmett rubbed invisible circles on the small of her back to help relax her.

"Go ahead and rest, Rosie." He said softly, kissing behind her ear. "Our little boy is here."

A smile spread on her tired features.

"It's a joy I never realized that I could feel again. Thank you, Emmett." She kissed him, "Oh and if I doze off, feed him. Carlisle will help you."

Emmett nodded, taking his son gently, causing Domanic to look up into his face. "Hey buddy, you heard about food huh?"

Domanic smiled, touching his cheek as Renesmee had although it did nothing but symbolize a response.

Renesmee giggled. "I think that means 'yes' Uncle Emmy."

Carlisle brought a bottle of baby formula and a bottle of animal blood out of the kitchen.

"We don't know what he prefers so try to give him both of these and we will go from there." Carlisle instructed, handing them to Emmett.

Moments later six bottles were empty and Domanic had passed out against Emmett's chest, snuggled close.

Jasper clapped his shoulder with one hand, gently.

"He is definitely your son, bro." He smiled kindly at his sleeping nephew.

Alice sashayed over, handing Emmett the teddy bear Renesmee had bought for Domanic that had been dropped on the floor during the feeding fiasco.

"Nessie will want him to have his present." She laced her fingers with Jasper's, first watching Emmett slide the teddy bear between himself and his son—Domanic's arms hugging it close, before they walked outside for a hunt.

Carlisle leaned down and kissed his grandson's forehead.

"Esme and I are going with Alice and Jasper to hunt. We will be back soon. Call me if you need anything."

Rosalie hugged him, still resting but gaining strength back faster now.

"Feel free to go, Dad. We will be fine." She assured him and they left the house, following Alice and Jasper.

Edward and Bella had taken their sleeping Renesmee back to the cottage for her to rest and gave the McCarty-Cullen family some privacy.

After the house had emptied, Rosalie cuddled closer to her husband and child. They watched his sleeping form for a long while.

"I love that he has your human eye color Emmett." Rosalie broke the silence first, adoration in her tone.

Emmett lifted her chin to kiss her lush lips.

"He will be feisty and witty just like his mommy as he gets bigger." He grinned, nestling his boy more securely to them.

Rosalie closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of her son's heart.

"It has only been a few hours and I am still in shock." She admitted.

Emmett played with the golden curls of his wife's hair. "I'm still the same; shocked, amazed… He is more perfect than I could have ever imagined."

Domanic stirred in his sleep, making soft noises as he dreamed. His face twitched in an adorable way.

The couple watched him attentively, smiles on both their faces. Domanic blew out a breath, seeming to let out more soft noises as he slept.

Emmett's eyes widened suddenly.

"Did you hear than Rosie?"

She looked from him to Domanic, listening intently as her son made the same noise again. This time it was more profound and clear.

"Mama…" Domanic uttered almost inaudibly in his sleep, contently.

* * *

**A/N: Finally chapter 3 and Domanic has arrived to the Cullen home! I am very fond of this story. Yes this is an Emmett/Rosalie but I love to hint on the other relationships of the Cullen family. As I said before Renesmee does not end up with Jacob, she will become mates with Domanic at some point… and it may not even be in this story. But maybe it will. *hint hint* :)**

**Thank you so so much to my faithful readers and some new ones that have just added me. shadowsveil, xoxMIA MALFOYxox, and everyone else. You are the reason I am writing as quickly as I can.**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	5. Chapter 4

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I just love to play with the characters from her lovely saga.**

----CHAPTER 4----

A couple months had passed as the Cullen's meticulously metered Domanic's growth patterns. He was just as much of a mystery as Renesmee had been after her birth. It never ceased to amaze them.

Carlisle was keeping a close watch on his mental, physical, and emotional health. His stats were dangerously analogous to his other grandchild, yet Domanic was leaning more towards the vampire side of life.

Rosalie and Emmett had speciafically asked to be mentored by Bella and Edward regarding their parenting measures with Renesmee, since their two children were similar beings. As well as listening to Esme, the pair was very fond of parenthood.

By the three month mark, Domanic had grown absurdly fast and averaged the size of a large two-year-old. He walked, ran, jumped, and climbed freely as his gross motor skills flew off the charts. And his fine motor skills were being stretched everyday.

Even though he was very independent physically, Domanic chose to stay close to his mother a majority of the time.

Rosalie was becoming more affectionate to her child as the days came and went. His loyalty was something he inherited from Emmett and for that she was grateful.

According to his research, Carlisle had determined that Domanic was growing at a quicker rate than Renesmee. It would take about five years for him to reach his full adulthood at the age of 17; whereas Renesmee would take seven.

Although she had a head start, Domanic was easily catching up. It wouldn't take long until physically he looked older than her.

The first year, as Carlisle scrunched the numbers, Domanic would go through the largest growth spurt until he looked to be an oversized 5-year-old.

At that point, his hormones would slow slightly and it would average out where every year to pass Domanic would age three years.

They all noticed his cognitive ability to be advanced. He had no further gifts presenting themselves, other than the strength that was hereditary from his father.

* * *

Emmett picked up Domanic after Carlisle had finished examining him for the evening, smiling at the boy who had won his heart without even trying.

Domanic settled to Emmett's chest contently. He looked up, "Is it time for dinner?" He asked impatiently, very confident in his speech.

A chuckle escaped through Emmett's lips.

"Mommy is making something for you right now. Can you smell it?"

His son lifted his nose into the air and inhaled deeply to take in any airborne aromas. The savory scent of meat cooking drifted towards them from the island in the kitchen.

Domanic wriggled down, running over to Rosalie. He tugged at her skirt lightly. The blonde reached over and placed him in a chair at the table.

"It's almost ready, Dom." Rosalie said softly. She tucked a napkin in the collar of his shirt.

Emmett leaned against the wall, watching his wife work in the kitchen. His dimples sank into his cheeks as he grinned. This was a sight he had always dreamed of: a wife and child.

Now it had mysteriously come true. There were no words to describe the level of jubilance he felt in the nearly nonexistent heart inside him. It almost made him feel human again.

The sound of Domanic devouring his meal brought him back to the present. He laughed, sliding his arms around the once again delicate wife of his—who had magically shed the pounds she had gained through child-bearing. Yeah that's right, mythical creatures can get rid of baby fat too. Nothing was impossible any longer.

"He even eats like you, Emm," Rosalie pondered, looking up into her husband's eyes. "Messy and ferocious."

Emmett smirked, "Well, I would be worried if he ate daintily and proper."

Alice snickered as she danced her way into the room with Jasper at her heels in his casual walk.

"I see Rosalie in him though." Jasper stated truthfully. "He has mannerisms of hers. Some of the faces he makes… they're quite humorous actually."

Rosalie sent him a smile. Jasper was such a kind brother to them. Most of the time he just stayed back and let everyone be who they were. He loved to read the emotions of people and watch as they betrayed their words.

Much unlike the little spit-fire energy ball he married, who didn't like to let anyone be themselves—but be the person she thought they would best illustrate. She was literally trying to make everyone happy, she just had a strange way to show it.

"_Because Alice 'knows best'_." Rosalie thought sarcastically emitting a chortle from Edward, as he brought Renesmee inside with Bella.

Renesmee hadn't liked the idea of staying at their cottage as often now that Domanic was around. She loved to play with him. They truly enjoyed each other's company.

Bella smiled at Rosalie. Secretly, they had a plan to help along the 'mating' process, if you would call it that, by allowing Domanic and Renesmee to spend as much time together as possible.

Since Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, unless she let him, the thoughts stayed with her. Rosalie would distract herself with dirty thoughts about Emmett if Edward was ever around to catch them. That instantly drove him away, focusing on anyone or anything else.

It was a brilliant plan. Alice was also in on it, as well as Esme. And they each had ways of keeping it to themselves.

Edward, unbeknownst to them, had heard fragments of their little plot. He kept that to himself for the time being, since it wouldn't be accurately effective until the children were fully grown and had passed puberty.

Edward had mentally shuddered at the thought. Puberty and Domanic were not going to bode well with him, not with his overlyprotective nature.

It was because of this that he did not appreciate the women's plan. It was merely due to the fact that he knew Domanic would be more like his father as he grew. Dirty minded. He knew Rosalie shrugged towards this comment when it had arisen before.

Emmett did have a dirty mind and yes, he was probably… more than likely, going to pass this trait onto their child. But he was also sweet and loyal.

"_It is simply his way of being, well, romantic Edward._" _Rosalie had scolded him previously on the matter, _"_Just you watch, Nessie won't mind in the least. I can almost guarantee it._"

_Emmett had caught a snippet of this conversation and automatically knew its contents. He had agreed grinning, typical of him when it came to Rosalie. Or really the topic of sex for that matter. Or both, put them together and you had Emmett hook, line and sinker._

"_Nessie is a good girl though, Eddie,_" _He had looked into the playroom where the children had been playing that day. _"_She will help balance it out, I'm sure. If she's anything like her dad… Prude._" _He had snickered, getting a punch in the arm._

Not that it had hurt Edward's feelings, even remotely so; the punch had purely been for good measure. He had felt relieved somehow after Emmett had spoken his mind. Which did not often occur; hell it had never occured before.

* * *

As the Cullen family gathered in the kitchen area of their great home, the discussion of hunting came into play.

None of them had gone far out of their way to care for themselves as they all focused their attention on the newest member of the household. Now that he was a little more independent, they felt that it was the right time to go.

The lack of nourishment was starting to damper on everyone's mood.

Their eyes were almost completely black and the bags under their eyes were a deep purple.

Needless to say, they needed to feed soon before something drastic was to occur. Especially since Jasper wasn't as strong as the rest of them, in regards to reeling in his thirst.

"Why don't we go out in teams?" Esme suggested, "Or pairing off like we usually do. That way there will always be someone here to watch over the children."

Carlisle nodded his head, rubbing his chin in thought.

Edward looked up at him, curious.

"You want to see Domanic hunt?" He asked the silent question.

Emmett and Rosalie turned their heads to their father figure.

"He is so young…" Rosalie protested, unsure that she was ready to place her child in harms way of a wild animal. She knew it was silly, but Domanic was the only offspring that she would ever bear.

Emmett glanced at his wife. It wasn't that he disagreed with her; he just had a different perspective than she did.

"We wouldn't be sending him out to fend for himself though, Rosie." He spoke in a gentle tone.

Edward listened to each of their opinions as Jasper gauged the emotions emanating from the couple.

Bella stepped forward, touching Rosalie's shoulder. This was the closest that the two had ever been, since Rosalie was so faithful when Renesmee was born. She knew exactly how she felt.

"Rose," She offered, "I took Nessie out to hunt around this time, remember? She did just fine. The instinct is natural."

Rosalie watched Bella's expression searching for any sign of a bluff. When one didn't present itself, she relaxed slightly. She looked at Emmett.

"Alright you may take him, babe."

Emmett smiled, hugging her. "I promise nothing will happen to him. Not one thing. I would never let anything happen to him."

Carlisle thought back to Esme's first proposition.

"What if the men take Domanic, to teach him our way of life first?" He said simply, "And then the women can go with Renesmee."

Rosalie liked the idea of all the strongest members of their coven surrounding her son in this opportunity. She agreed.

"I would like that very much, Dad." She replied with a sincere smile.

Esme smiled at her husband. That was why Carlisle was the head of the household.

"It appears to be settled. Don't go far dearest."

Emmett went to the table and picked up Domanic, holding him securely to his chest.

"We're going out, pal!"

The wives bid a quick goodbye and the Cullen males were on their way to the mountain, not far away as was requested.

As they sped to the mount, Domanic's excitement radiated powerfully from him and going straight to Jasper. He let it wash over them all. It was a good feeling.

They reached a flat plain, where there would be a wide range of wildlife for them to feed on.

Carlisle explained to Domanic that they only drank from animals and why they did it. Once Domanic seemed to understand, Emmett found a small deer to start with and taught his son how to pounce.

Naturally, as Bella had described, Domanic's instincts had taken over him. He was tactful in his approach and did very well for his first time.

Observing him, as he often did, Carlisle stood by Emmett. "Your son is very intriguing Emmett. He acts very different in some ways than Renesmee does. I feel like his vampire genes dominate his human ones in certain areas, such as this. Renesmee prefers human food to blood."

Emmett smiled proudly at his boy.

"I agree with you. It is fascinating." He murmured, cleaning Domanic up. "Did you like that Dom?"

Domanic bounced on the heels of his feet, eyes gaining a golden tint over the green. He had definitely picked up an energy boost from this meal.

"He did well taking on the deer." Edward mused, disposing of the animal's carcass. "Will Rose kill us if we see if he can handle something bigger?"

Emmett scratched his head. "Probably. But we won't let it harm him so I say let's go for it."

Jasper chuckled a little.

"Ambitious much?" He asked, gazing over the mountain top for other wildlife. "Over there… A cave with a mother and baby bear."

Emmett's nostrils flared as the scent hit him. He smiled and lifted his son onto his back.

"Hold onto me and stay there until I tell you to move okay, Domanic?" He instructed.

The dark haired child nodded, his soft curls bouncing lightly as Emmett charged into the cave. They caught the bears on alert and Emmett took down the mother with ease. He gave Domanic the signal, who then proceeded to pounce on the young bear.

Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper waited outside the cave after hunting on their own for the father and son team to join them. They emerged victorious minutes later, Emmett praising Domanic on his technique.

"This kid is awesome!" He gloated, placing Domanic on his shoulders; they made their way back to the Cullen home. They all congratulated him on his first successful hunting trip.

As soon as they arrived, Emmett shared the wonderful news with his wife. Rosalie was amazed and kissed Domanic's cheek.

"Mommy is so proud of you, sweet boy!" She stroked his hair.

Domanic yawned, pleased with himself and now very exhausted. He snuggled with Emmett on the couch, watching cartoons until the women returned from their hunting party.

They walked through the back door, chatting animatedly with one another about anything and everything from shopping to the kids.

By this time Domanic had gotten his second wind and ran over to play with Renesmee. They bolted outside to play tag in the forest outside the house. She had been the first to teach him to climb a tree, which he really enjoyed.

They explored for a long while, following many paths that lead around the house. A big tree trunk fell in their way that night and before Renesmee could climb over it, Domanic held it over his head.

"Should I throw it?" He asked with a goofy grin. Renesmee smiled, honestly awed by how much stronger he was than she. But she liked it. He was her personal weight lifter.

Her best friend in the whole world, ever since the day he was born. They had a lot in common, despite the subtle differences.

Once the sun fell below the horizon and the young pair ran back to the porch. They had been taught not to play outside after dark unsupervised and they listened fairly well.

The parents were waiting for them in the living room.

"It's getting late Nessie," Edward said, lifting her into his arms, "Bed time."

Bella kissed her cheek, "You can see Domanic tomorrow."

Renesmee yawned and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. She was content with their statement.

"Okay, night Domanic." She said, through another big yawn.

Domanic was leaning against Rosalie's leg, his eyes already lulling him closer to sleep. He responded to Nessie's tired good bye with a wave and reached up.

Emmett bent down and picked him up.

"I think somebody has had a long day." He chuckled as a snore resounded from the child in his arms.

Rosalie smiled softly.

"Goodnight my angel." She whispered as they laid him in bed, placing his teddy bear beside him.

Emmett turned on the baby monitor and shut the door, leading Rosalie to their bedroom. She followed willingly, though she let him drag her a bit.

"And what plans do you have in mind?" Rosalie asked coyly.

Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, Carlisle was called into the hospital and Esme is out shopping with Alice for more accessories and toys for little man in there." He smiled, pulling her onto the bed. "And Jasper is out hunting again. He wanted a more difficult prey."

Rosalie traced the contour of his body. Slowing her movements to entice her mate further.

"So what I hear you saying is that we are alone." She held back a smirk that was forcing its way onto her face.

Emmett leaned down to kiss her lips gently, "Yes."

She smiled wide then, "Well we can't knock down the house, but no one said we couldn't shake it."

Emmett's eyes shined lustfully as he pushed her down on the bed and ripped her clothes off, too horny to care at the moment.

"I have made you a bad woman."

"Shut up and do me already handsome." She said with a giggle, tearing his clothes also and kicked the light switch off.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, this is my longest chapter yet! I had to balance the Emmett and Rosalie relationship with each other as well as their interaction with Domanic; plus I had to add the information regarding Domanic's growth. I hope everything came out clear. **

**I am very pleased with the reactions I am getting to this story. It is my most prized piece of work so far.**

**Thank you so very much to my old readers as well to any new ones that come across this story. That means so much to me. I will continue to update this as soon as I can.**

**I am also working on other stories currently so I feel a little scatterbrained; I hope this doesn't come across that way though. ^^ So thanks again!**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	6. Chapter 5

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I just love to play with the characters from her lovely saga.**

**----CHAPTER 5----**

**Emmett's POV**

A new day, a new adventure…the days were coming and going at the speed of light, or the speed of vampire whichever you felt was faster. I can't believe how big my son was getting. It felt like he was just born, but he was already taller than Renesmee.

Rosalie walked over to me, where I sat on the couch watching Domanic wrestle with Jasper. I chuckled—he is so my kid. Nobody would ever have a doubt about it.

She smacked my chest suddenly; I cringed, not because of the pain…it didn't really hurt. It was just unexpected.

I looked over at my wife, a brow raised. "Any reason you smacked me?" I asked keeping my tone light but curious.

Rose glared at me. "I'm going to hit you every time my baby gets pinned or hit." She wasn't very happy with the wrestling match. It's not like Jasper was going to hurt him. Women!

I shook my head. Domanic was having fun playing with Jasper. Jasper was letting him win, it was purely to teach Domanic how to fight… but we weren't exactly telling Rosalie about that part.

"Okay, but Domanic is fine. Do you doubt him?" I asked, slinging my arm around her shoulders to keep her hands in place, pinned to my body.

She wriggled to get out of my grasp, huffing once she knew I had a firm grip on her and she gave up.

"No…He's just my baby." She relented finally.

We heard a thud and laughing suddenly causing us both to look to our son and brother. The sight was actually pretty amazing since Domanic had Jasper pinned, Jasper seeming sincerely stunned.

I burst out laughing as Jasper grumbled.

"It appears that your kid has learned about his strength." He muttered, getting Domanic to release him by fluctuation of his emotions.

Domanic smiled and ran to us. He jumped into Rosalie's arms and hugged her tight. He was the apple of his mommy's eye.

"I'm strong!" He stated triumphantly. Rosalie kissed his cheeks.

"Yes you are sweetie. Just like your Daddy." She replied, smiling at me. I grinned at them.

Domanic climbed over onto my lap. "Did you see me pin Uncle Jazz, Dad?" He asked as his adrenaline started to cease.

"I did! You were awesome buddy!" I kissed the top of my son's head, "Just wait until you get bigger and you'll be at your fullest strength."

Domanic beamed. "Yay, I'm gonna be strong like my dad!" He hopped off my lap. Man my kid has way too much energy. I think he got that from me; Rose was the calm one out of the two of us.

Rosalie and I watched him run into the kitchen where Esme was making lunch for him and Renesmee. She was a great cook and she was always timely with their eating habits.

I got up and took Rosalie's hand, pulling her into the kitchen. Neither of us liked being very far away from Domanic yet, even if he was in the house with us.

Edward and Bella had described the feeling as a primal instinct. The dire need to make sure our 'cub' was safe at all times. Of course, they called him our cub because of my partiality to bears. They said it begins to waver once we are sure Domanic is completely independent.

It seemed that Renesmee was at the point where they could let her be more independent and not hover over her as often. I wonder how long it will take us to get to that point.

Domanic was clinging to the counter top watching his grandmother making his food. His nostrils were flaring; apparently it smelled really good to him.

Renesmee danced into the kitchen with Alice in the new outfit she had bought for her. Domanic turned his attention from the meal for a brief moment to see her.

"Hey Nessie!" He called cheerfully.

Renesmee twirled in front of him. "Hi Dom, do you like my dress?" She asked smiling sweetly.

_"Say yes,"_ I chanted mentally, _"You always say yes buddy."_ I knew they were going to be mates, we all knew it. Except Edward, well he technically knew it too, but he refused to come to terms with it yet.

Domanic glanced at the food then back to Renesmee. He had a quizzical look on his face. Rosalie made one of those 'awe' sounds beside me. She loved the faces our son made.

"It looks pretty on you." Domanic finally replied. Renesmee was satisfied with his answer; she pecked him on the cheek and climbed into her chair at the table.

I gave him an air high-five from where we stood. A kiss on the cheek, score! I was rather proud of this little guy. Rosalie smirked at me as a growl reverberated off the walls from the back door.

Ah shit… Edward and Bella are here. I guess Eddie heard me then. They entered the kitchen, Edward glaring daggers at me.

I just smiled at him. _"Come on Eddie. It's not like they are going to go have sex; they are like three and four years old comparatively."_ I thought to him, half trying to get his goat and half trying to soothe him.

The man really needed to take a chill pill. He was just so overprotective of the women in his life, I swear. Bella rubbed his arm as he growled at me further. Probably for calling him 'Eddie' or referring to 'sex'.

The word made me kind of horny; I'm not going to lie. Jasper sent me an annoyed look and Edward was about ready to shred me.

Rosalie looked up at me, whispering—honestly I don't know what the point in it was; our family could still hear us. "You are being stared down venomously, why?" She asked, hissing at Edward to back down.

"Oh thoughts in my head, emotions radiating off of me, you know the usual reasons I fight with them." I murmured back to her. She knew what I meant; thank goodness I didn't have to elaborate.

Edward had made his way over to Renesmee making small talk with her. He complimented her dress more thoroughly than Domanic had and asked her about her day. Every now and then he would send an annoyed look my way.

I just chuckled and helped make a plate for Domanic. Rosalie tucked a napkin in his shirt. He fussed a little, not a big fan of needing a bib. After all he was a 'big boy now Mommy'.

She smiled and placed him in his spot at the table.

"You are a big boy Dom, but you make a mess. Daddy does too." She winked my way. Domanic laughed, surrendering as I gave him the plate of food.

In a matter of moments he had devoured everything. He sure had a big appetite. Messy little buddy, I love him.

Hopping down from his seat he handed the empty plate to me. "I'm all done Dad."

Rosalie smiled. "Wash up before you go play, sweetie."

Domanic ran up to the bathroom and did as he was instructed before running into our back yard. He heard Carlisle's Mercedes pull into the garage and went to greet him.

I smiled. He was very fond of his grandfather. I watched as Domanic threw himself into Carlisle's arms.

Carlisle laughed and hugged my son.

"Papa!" Domanic crowed, proudly explaining how he wrestled Jasper and won. He was really excited about his newfound strength.

"You are going to be as strong as your dad soon." Carlisle said, picking him up to set him on the hood of his car. "Let's see your measurements today."

Domanic was used to Carlisle keeping up his stats everyday, the same as he had done to Renesmee. That way he could compare the two and use the information to make presumptions about their kind. He recorded everything in a detailed journal.

"Wow, you grew three inches and you are now 52lbs." I read over Carlisle's shoulder as he wrote everything down. "Way to go pal!"

Domanic grinned. Rosalie and Esme walked up behind us, Esme with a cookie in her hand for Domanic who gratefully took it.

"Thank you Nana." He stuffed the chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

Renesmee giggled as she came outside to play with him, seeing his actions. Domanic waited for his grandpa to finish what he was recording, bouncing in his seat impatiently.

"Papa, can I go play now?" He asked, his green eyes sparkling with anticipation. Carlisle smiled, brushing down his loose curls.

"Go right ahead Domanic."

Domanic jumped from the hood of the Mercedes and ran after Renesmee who had gone to the front yard, waiting for him.

I smiled as Rosalie rested her head on my broad shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Our little man is growing up so fast." I murmured into her blonde locks, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes he is. Should we let them play alone for awhile?" She looked up at me.

"I agree. Let's see how long we last away from him." I replied, chuckling. We would have to start pulling back and allowing him to be independent sometime.

* * *

**Domanic's POV**

Outside I watched Renesmee run ahead of me. I guess she was faster, like her dad—my Uncle Edward.

We were on our way to explore the forest around us. I caught up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at me.

"Took you long enough, Dom." Renesmee teased me, but her tone was light and sweet.

I know I wasn't really old enough to have feelings for her, not real ones, but I had heard my family talking about us being mates one day. I wasn't sure what mates meant though.

I was looking forward to finding out as we got older. Right now all I knew was that Renesmee was my best friend. She understood me as I am.

"Hey not all of us can be super duper fast, Nessie." I retorted pushing her playfully, controlling my strength so I didn't knock her over.

She giggled. We walked at a normal pace, jumping over some fallen trees and stumbled across a clear patch of meadow. I loved being outside. The fresh air, the greenery…it was so free. I didn't have to be careful not to break anything out here.

Renesmee's breath hitched seeing the pretty flowers growing in the meadow. She bent down to pick one up to smell.

I watched her curiously; I didn't really think flowers smelled all that great, but girls really like them. Aunt Alice, Nana, Aunt Bella, and my Mom all liked them too.

Renesmee noticed me looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, I was just wondering why you think flowers smell good." I replied sheepishly.

She smiled at me.

"It smells…I don't know pretty." Her face started to turn red; I don't know what that meant. But it was cute.

I smiled back, nodding at her statement. "Oh okay." We went further into the meadow and lay down in the grass. It was comfortable.

I looked up at the clouds, a patch of the night sky shone through. I pointed it out seeing a few stars. Renesmee's eyes sparkled.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed, sitting up to see them better.

I followed her lead. As I looked at her staring at the sky, an unfamiliar scent found its way to my nose. I sniffed the air.

I think Renesmee smelled whatever it was also and she scooted closer to me. I looked around trying to see it. It was starting to get dark… crap.

There was quick movement behind us and I growled suddenly. Whatever was by us, I had a feeling that it wasn't friendly.

I knew I didn't sound very scary yet, and we weren't big… Even though I was taller than Renesmee. I wouldn't be intimidating.

Silently I grabbed Renesmee by the hand. Her brown eyes met mine—there was fear in them I think. I didn't like seeing that emotion in her.

Suddenly a tall white figure with red eyes was in front of us. Papa Carlisle had told us about nomad vampires plenty of times. He warned us that they would consider us a meal, since we did have blood flowing through our veins.

Renesmee tensed, I could feel it in her hand. I heard her heart speed up and I knew the nomad would be able to hear it too.

I searched my thoughts as quickly as I possibly could. This vampire would be faster than us… and probably smarter. It moved closer and I hissed at it vehemently and I halted its movements.

"So you know what I am?" The man asked us, his voice was raspy…like he was desperate for a drink.

Renesmee started to cry silently, shaking against my shoulder. I pushed her behind me gently and she grasped my shirt tight.

"Dom…"She whispered almost inaudibly.

I just nodded, keeping my eye on the obstruction ahead of us. We would have to get past him in order to make our way back home. I just hoped that I would be able to distract him long enough for our parents to make it to us in time.

"_Please be looking for us. Help, help, help!_" I thought, clenching my fists. I hope Uncle Ed could hear me. I can't stand the thought of Renesmee getting hurt… or worse.

The blood was boiling inside of me. I was getting hot and my teeth were gritted tight together. My green eyes blazed.

"I know exactly what you are." I replied coldly, crouching my body protectively in front of Renesmee.

The nomad looked taken aback. He apparently wasn't expecting than answer.

"What am I?" He asked his tone livid.

"Vampire." I snapped. I don't have time for this idiot's games.

He growled at me, preparing to lunge. I couldn't let him do that so I took the liberty and tackled him to the grass. He lashed at me and I decided to use Uncle Jasper's wrestling tactic.

As soon as I got him pinned, my head shot up to Renesmee. Her eyes were wide with apprehension.

"Run." I commanded her.

She hesitated, obviously not wanting to leave me…and as much as I was afraid of her leaving me, I wanted her to be safe. I guess the look in my eyes affirmed my tone. She turned and ran as fast as she could.

She cleared the meadow and I could hear her footsteps fading in the distance.

The nomad was getting restless beneath me. He struggled ferociously, trying to get a part of my body in his mouth so that he could drain me dry.

Swiftly there were much heavier steps returning to the meadow. I knew who they belonged to: my family—my mom, dad, probably Uncle Ed, and Aunt Bella too.

The nomad seemed to have tranquillized at the sound. He knew about the Cullen coven I assumed.

My father was the first to burst through the brush and trees around the entrance to the meadow. He was enraged and growled fiercely at the unwanted vampire in their territory.

My mom's snarl sounded after his, hers was maternal and protecting. I let go of the nomad as soon as they were beside us. She scooped me up in her arms.

Dad and Uncle Ed made immediate work of this creep. They tore him to pieces and burned the pile. Then made their way over to us.

Renesmee was nestled to Bella and I stayed close to my mom. We were both a little shaken up over the experience but I was just glad that we were now safe.

"Are you okay Domanic?" My dad asked me. He kissed the top of my head.

I nodded to him. "I'm fine." I replied glancing over at Renesmee. "How is Nessie?"

Edward smiled at me; this was a different kind of smile. One I had never seen him give before… I wonder what it means.

"Nessie is okay. You are pretty brave." He said, patting my arm.

My mom smiled at him, rocking me slightly.

"Yes he is. We'll have to thank Uncle Jazz for teaching you how to wrestle sweetheart." She leaned against my dad. They all looked relieved.

The four of them took us home. Papa Carlisle examined Renesmee and me to make sure we were unscathed.

I yawned as I leaned against the wall after my examination. He was just finishing looking over Renesmee.

She hopped off of the examination bed and walked over to me.

I gave a tired smile.

"Sorry about tonight." I apologized sincerely. I hadn't meant for us to be put in danger.

Renesmee shook her head. "It wasn't your fault Dom." She hugged me.

I was taken by surprise but I hugged her back. She smelled good… like the tulips in the meadow. I smiled as I released her.

"Night Nessie. Sleep tight."

She smiled, "Night Dom."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I watched my little boy shuffle his way back to me and Emmett as Renesmee was taken back to the cottage with Bella and Edward.

They had had a long day… almost eaten by a nomad vampire. I gritted my teeth. Just the thought made the lifeless, nonexistent blood boil in my veins, figuratively speaking.

Emmett touched my shoulder. "They are home safe and sound baby." He whispered as he picked up Domanic.

I smiled at my baby boy. Goodness he was so big now. I kissed his forehead.

"I know he is." I said keeping my voice even. I was so extraordinarily proud of our child. He protected our niece.

I think they honestly would be mates one day… He felt protective of her. It was darling.

Domanic was dozing already; his head was rested comfortably in the crevice of my husband's shoulder.

"Let's get him to sleep… He had a rough eventful day."

Emmett agreed and we put Domanic to bed.

After he was down, I leaned against the broad mass of man that made up my husband. I was grateful that he had passed on his strong genes.

He looked down at me. His golden eyes sparkled at me.

"Horny baby?" I asked playfully.

He snickered.

"Whatever is past horny would be more correct." He stroked my cheek. I was often glad that Domanic slept. Thankfully he had enough human qualities; it allowed me to be able to spend intimate time with Emmett.

Otherwise we would have to be sneaky… not that I think Emmett would mind. He liked being on the dangerous side of life. Getting caught just egged him on; it was thrilling.

I smiled, kissing his lips chastely.

He jutted out his lower lip in a pout. Obviously he was expecting more action than that. I loved teasing him… seeing how long the man could hold out. I smiled coyly to myself.

_"I can totally wait longer than he can."_ I thought, tracing his abs.

He was watching me intently. Sometimes he caught on to this game, but sometimes he didn't.

I believe he was aware of my gimmicks this time.

Emmett lowered his lips to my neck, latching onto the scar there gently and started sucking. I used every fiber of my being to hold back a moan… too bad that couldn't disguise my arousal.

He grinned against my skin.

"Don't you dare gloat, McCarty." I mumbled, eyes hooded with want. Damn it. The things this man could do to me.

He swooped me off of my feet and into his brawny arms. Gosh I loved the ripped muscles that moved in his body. They were so…sexy.

Since everyone that lived in the house was at home, we had to find an alternate location for our love making. Or rowdy sex—whatever you prefer to call it. I laughed at the thoughts pulsing through my mind causing Emmett to look at me inquisitively.

I shook my head. "You'll find out as soon as you put me down baby."

He growled in anticipation. Oh yes, that pushed him to run faster.

Soon enough we were in an abandoned hotel, I believe it had been recent because everything was still in tact. It was very romantic. I sat myself on my husband's awaiting lap. He was very much turned on.

I giggled.

"Mmm… Somebody is ready for some loving." I whispered seductively into Emmett's ear, grinding my hips against him with every word.

He hissed out of pleasure, placing his hands on my hips. "You better stop taunting me Mrs. McCarty." His breath was shallow.

Hot damn I am good!

My fingers feathered down the buttons of his shirt, popping them off as I went. Screw the unbuttoning process, we'd just be discarding the piece of fabric soon anyway.

I felt his burly fingers at the edge of my denim skirt. He slid it off my body with ease as I lifted my ass off his lap. I let out a whine of eagerness as his fingertips brushed against the bare skin of my legs.

He grinned at me. "Hmm, my favorite lace thong." He slipped his thumb under the thin fabric from the side.

My eyes rolled back in my head.

"You better stop taunting me Mr. McCarty." I used his previous 'threat' as I tugged his pants off.

Emmett's hands slipped up under my shirt and unhooked my lace bra—matching the thong I was wearing—he smoothly pulled both it and the shirt off in one move. This man is amazing.

I glanced down at the silk boxers he had on. It was the only piece of clothing that was keeping his ungodly erection from my throbbing core, aside from my thong…and heels. Yes, Emmett liked things a little kinky. I can't say it has ever bothered me.

We discarded the last two items and he pushed me against the wall, kissing me passionately. His hands moved along my body expertly.

I dragged my nails through his hair and kissed down his neck, digging them into his back. He snarled playfully into my skin as he took one of my breasts into his mouth.

I moaned through a giggle.

Hours later the foundation of this building was crumbling around us. We had made love on every available space in this beautiful place. I was breathing raggedly, unnecessarily.

"You… are phenomenal Emmy." I rested my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my naked form, a blissful smile on his face.

"I can definitely say the same about you, love."

I looked out the window as the sun rose. It still amazed me that we could spend the entire night together and still be lively enough to go at it again. I loved it.

"We should probably get home… Domanic will be up soon." I whispered.

Emmett nodded.

"True.." He smiled and picked me up. "I'm looking forward to his teenage years. Carlisle says he'll sleep longer through puberty." His eyebrows wagged suggestively.

I giggled. This man was always thinking about us and sex.

"You are so not giving him the sex talk." I snickered as we ran home.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Sorry for the late update… our internet was turned off. *sigh* it was so sad. But the next few chapters will come much quicker. I'm…still trying to figure out where to go from here. Suggestions are welcome. I'd love to know what you all want to see happen.**

**I'm currently writing the story of when Domanic and Renesmee grow up and start their own relationship. I am waiting to post it until I get further in this story since this is mainly an Emmett/Rosalie but it has to do with all of their family and their relationship with their son. We will see what happens.**

**Thank you to everyone that's reading! I'm really working hard on these and I'm so thankful for those of you who take the time to stop by! These are for you!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Loves, Ebony-Rosez**


	7. Chapter 6

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I just love to play with the characters from her lovely saga.**

**----CHAPTER 6----**

Rosalie looked around the surroundings at the mall as she walked hand in hand with Domanic; the two of them were shopping with Bella, Renesmee, Alice, and Esme.

He had been dragged along to keep Renesmee company since the men of the Cullen family were doing more dangerous hunting today and he wasn't allowed to go with them yet.

Domanic sighed, "Mom… I'm bored." He whined, nuzzling his cheek to her hand. Rosalie looked down sympathetically at her son. This had been Alice's idea…

"_Goodness she doesn't know much about little boys."_ Rosalie thought as her brows furrowed together. She wanted Domanic to have a good time; he already missed his dad terribly, playing with his uncles, and spending time with his grandfather.

She knelt down slightly so she was at Domanic's level, kissing his cheek. "Daddy is going to be back in a couple of hours. We are almost done here I promise." Rosalie assured him.

Domanic grumbled under his breath but gave her a nod reluctantly. "I just wanna go home." He muttered while Rosalie stroked his dark curls.

"I know sweetie." Rosalie said softly. She felt guilty for not staying home with her son instead of getting sucked in by her love of shopping. She mentally sighed. Emmett would scold her for it later. _"Damn it."_

Bella slowed her steps bringing her bubbly daughter back with her. She had been listening to the brief conversation between Domanic and her sister in law. Renesmee had been also. She had shown her the visual image, helping fill in the blanks since Edward was not around.

"Hey, Nessie." Bella spoke loud enough for Domanic to hear. "Why don't you and Domanic go play outside by the fountain while I finish shopping with your aunts and grandma?"

Renesmee had already caught on and bounded over to Domanic, gently taking his hand from Rosalie's. "Okay mom. Have fun Auntie Rose." She winked, not letting Domanic see and tugged him towards the front doors before he could protest.

Rosalie smiled watching the little pair scurrying off. She turned to Bella, grateful. "Thank you Bells." She hugged her from the side. It had taken a little while for her to forgive Bella for wanting to become of their kind. But that had been junk from her human past that she had held in for so long.

Once they found out Bella was pregnant and in a life threatening state, Rosalie knew that Bella had been meant for Edward. She really enjoyed having a sister that was as down to earth as Bella to counter balance their crazy little nut job formally known as Alice.

Bella just returned the gesture, smiling back at the blonde. "Don't mention it. You shouldn't feel guilty for bringing Domanic along with us. He was having a good time for awhile. He isn't old enough to 'piss with the big boys' yet."

Rosalie raised a brow at the brunette from her statement. "That sounds like something I would say, not something to come out of that conservative mouth of yours." Both girls laughed.

Alice danced over to them. She beamed as always. "Our husbands will be back in two hours forty three minutes and seventeen seconds." She piped in to her sister's conversation.

Rosalie took out her phone to look at the time. Another smile crept its way onto her face as a text from Emmett made its way to her. She opened it, reading the contents: **hi baby, I miss u lots. Tell Dom I luv him & I'll show u the luv 2nite. 3 EMMY*BEAR**

She quickly typed up a response and made her way to the last few stores with Alice, eager to see Emmett once the men arrived back home.

They sped through the store, grabbing the clothes and accessories that they desired and paid. The four of them hurried outside, each mentally counting down.

Rosalie walked over to the fountain where her son and niece were playing quietly. She smiled, tapping Domanic's shoulder. "Ready to go back home angel?" She asked as his head shot up cheerfully.

Domanic grinned and pulled Renesmee up with him as he stood. "Been ready for like ever!" He hugged Rosalie and raced Renesmee to the car.

Bella giggled as she walked with their group after the children excited to get home. "They are totally meant to be." She mused.

Esme was the one to respond this time. "I think they already are. Anyone notice that the two don't spend long periods of time apart. They ask to play together, eat together." These were her grandbabies after all, she was very happy to see them so close.

"That's completely accurate." Rosalie replied, tilting her head slightly. "Emmett and I have no problem with it… How is Edward handling this change of events Bella?"

Bella looked at her, the expression on her face unreadable. "He is coming around…" She mumbled softly, finding the clouds in the sky very intriguing suddenly. "He still isn't a fan of them being mates yet. Though he knows it's inevitable."

Alice shook her head. "Silly goose. They are still babies practically." Her tiny frame danced to the car, skillfully piling their shopping bags in the trunk.

Rosalie nodded her agreement. "Yeah… His problem is with Dom being Emmett's spawn." She said before slipping inside the car. That was the end of the conversation as the ride home went by in silence.

They arrived with a good portion of an hour before their mates would arrive. The women unpacked their purchases, each taking them to their individual rooms. Domanic had settled himself in front of the TV to play the video game he was determined to beat. Renesmee was beside him, watching in amusement.

* * *

Emmett ran at full speed behind Edward as the men made their way through the land back to the Cullen home. Jasper was having an intense conversation with Carlisle as they ran a few feet behind them.

Emmett glanced in Edward's direction. Edward had seemed tense over the majority of the hunt and Jasper had informed Emmett that his discomfort had something to do with him. It made the burly Cullen curious.

"So what's up your ass today Eddie?" He asked casually, trying to keep the mocking tone hidden.

The bronze haired man glowered at him. "Shut up Emmett." He ran his fingers through his hair, almost wishing that his wife could have accompanied them to shield everyone's thoughts from him for awhile.

Emmett blinked skeptically. "Seriously Edward," He grabbed his brother by the arm, forcing him to stop and look him in the eye. "What the hell did I do to piss you off? You're usually very vocal about your irritation. I've never known you to give me the silent treatment."

Edward shoved past him. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it." He muttered, trying his best to focus on anything else but the thoughts of the group that accompanied him.

Carlisle stood behind them keeping his distance with Jasper at his side. He gave Edward and Emmett a concerned look. He was always the rational one at times like this.

"_Edward, if you have something to say to Emmett, its best if you share it with him before we return home. He deserves to know, whatever is bothering you will only foster worse feelings if you keep it in."_ He thought to Edward, hoping that he would listen to reason.

Jasper let a wave of tranquility wash over Edward to help his temper stay down. He was a hot head sometimes, especially when it came to Emmett. They truly had that brotherly love-hate relationship. He had it with them also, but theirs was rarer. He assumed that it was because he was so much older than them.

Edward sent both Carlisle and Jasper an exasperated look. He gave a frustrated sigh, letting them know he was going to comply but he wasn't happy about it.

Emmett folded his arms, his brows knitted together anxiously. Normally he knew exactly what he had done to piss Edward off, but this time Edward had been pissy with him from the start. He hadn't even had time to start something.

"Spit it out Edward!" Emmett boomed; it was a rare occasion that he would snap. He had a laid back personality. Things usually rolled off his back, but not this time.

Edward growled at his outburst. "Fine! I'm annoyed with your thoughts lately alright." He spat acidly. "They've been on your son growing up and you teaching him the 'McCarty way'. It's my daughter that your son is going to woo and I can't handle it. Are you happy now?!"

"You need to get over that seriously, Masen." Emmett rolled his eyes at his brother's confession. "Your daughter is going to have sex one day. She is going to be a consenting adult with a mate, who happens to be my son. I'm just telling him the truth about the world. He'd learn it on his own anyway."

Edward snarled, lunging for Emmett who just pinned him to the ground. He thrashed for a bit, huffing once he didn't get anywhere with it. Carlisle's thoughts told him to take a few deep breaths.

He knew Emmett was right…though it pained him to admit it. Finally he gave a sigh and Emmett released him hesitantly.

"You done?" Emmett asked cautiously, taking a step back.

Edward nodded. With a pinch to the bridge of his nose, he spoke. "Look it's just difficult… to picture my daughter grown up like that. I never thought I wanted children, in all honesty I thought children were a nuisance." His eyes turned softer then. "But when Bella was in labor and I held Renesmee in my hands for the first time, my mind did a complete 360. I have a special connection with my little girl, something I could have never imagined. She is my world, alongside Bella." He confided, his barrier completely open to them.

Emmett placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Ed… You don't have to hide your feelings from me. Do you think that Nessie is going to leave you once she's grown? Even if she becomes the mate of my son—she will always be your daughter, the apple of your eye, your baby girl."

Jasper smiled, nodding to Carlisle. Edward was being vulnerable. Something he rarely did; letting his guard down was usually only for Bella.

"I'm… Well I didn't think of it like that… Not consciously." Edward admitted feeling a bit sheepish. "I suppose those were my feelings, yes. You know it's rather odd that I am the one getting the lecture from you Em." He smiled crookedly, a sign that made it sincere.

Emmett chuckled, the boom echoing throughout the forest surrounding them. "Looks like somebody has grown up a little bit thanks to child bearing." He replied smugly at first but his grin faded to a serious frown. "I don't want you to hate me or my kid for turning Renesmee's attention away from you. Ness will always love you no matter where she is or what she is doing. You know she is loyal."

Edward scratched the back of his head, he nodded. "I don't hate you Emmett. And I surely don't hate Domanic. He is my nephew; he always will be part of my family. I just wasn't expecting this… But I will try harder to accept things the way they are and for where they are heading. I'm sorry."

There was a long pause before Emmett responded to Edward's apology. The other three were awaiting his reaction. The tension was building. Emmett had been gazing at the ground, seemingly in deep thought. Edward couldn't make them out for some reason either.

He looked up at last; the three pairs of eyes met his. He grinned, punching Edward's shoulder in the brotherly way he always did.

"You're forgiven Bro." Emmett stated matter-of-factly. Edward smiled, rolling his eyes. Jasper chuckled walking past the two with Carlisle at his heels.

"Let's get home." Carlisle called over his shoulder, picking up his pace. The deep moment shared by Emmett and Edward would stay between the four of them. He was grateful to have witnessed it.

They took off at full speed, winding their way through the land with the destination of their home as their first priority. They had spent an entire day hunting some out of the ordinary wildlife and were now very eager to see the beautiful women that they devoted their lives to.

* * *

Less than an hour later Alice looked up, noticing her husband walk through the brush at the edge of their yard followed closely by the other males of the coven.

"Their home!" She exclaimed, dancing to the door to meet the group of men.

Domanic, who had been nestled in his mother's arms, popped up hearing their footsteps. He tugged on Rosalie's shirt. "Mom, mom! Dad's back." His grin spread across his face.

"Go get him tiger." Rosalie said with a smile, standing up and tousled her son's hair. She watched him bound past Alice and out the doors to Emmett.

Renesmee jumped up from her position in Bella's lap a moment later, running to Edward. Bella stood up and walked over to Rosalie. "That was really sweet." She murmured.

Rosalie nodded, beckoning Bella to follow her to the front porch. They had a better view of the homecoming welcome out there. Esme joined them.

Domanic had tackled Emmett to the ground with a hug. They were on the ground laughing at the moment.

Emmett picked him up, setting him on his broad shoulders—the perfect perch for his son. He smiled as he walked to the house, winking at Rose. "Hey baby." His eyes scanned her body appreciatively as he came to a stop.

Rosalie giggled as Esme batted his arm, part in annoyance and part in motherhood. She flashed a grateful smile to their mother. "Hello yourself handsome. Have a good time hunting down some bears?" She asked, sending him a suggestive smile when no one was watching.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he chuckled. "It was pretty damn good." Emmett said, placing Domanic on the ground next to him. "How was your day?" He messed up Domanic's hair, causing his son to climb back up his body to get him back.

"We had fun, well Dom did get bored at the mall but we weren't there long. Then he came home and played a video game." Rosalie responded, laughing at her husband and child. This was their personal game. It was amusing.

Domanic interjected, adding to her story. "I kicked ass on the game!" He beamed, flashing all his pearly white teeth.

Emmett fought a laugh at his son's vulgar language. "Hey don't say ass buddy. But that is awesome. Did you beat the game yet?"

"No," Domanic made a forlorn face. He had really been trying. Emmett lifted his face up.

"Well let's get busy beating some video game butt." He said with a grin. Domanic's face lit up and he ran inside. Emmett stepped over to Rosalie and pulled her body to him, kissing her deliberately. "Then I'll show you the love."

Rosalie kissed his neck. She gave him a little push towards the door, "I look forward to it. Go help our son before he gives himself whiplash from jumping up and down."

Emmett chuckled and walked inside.

* * *

Hours later after dinner and the whole family watching the sunset together, Emmett and Rosalie were putting Domanic down for bed.

He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. A long day will do that to an energetic boy.

Emmett took Rosalie by the hand and led her outside, taking a long walk under the night sky. It was an ambiguous night; clear enough that the stars were shining bright and the moon shed light among the world below.

Rosalie laid her head on Emmett's shoulder, their fingers laced tightly. She enjoyed their alone time more and more these days… now that it was more sporadic with their son in the picture. Which they loved very much, about as much as their time alone.

"I missed you today Emm," She whispered into the collar of his shirt, planting a delicate kiss on his neck where his pulse point used to be.

Emmett pulled Rosalie in front of his body, wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked along the dirt path. He nuzzled her neck, kissing the bare skin on her exposed shoulder.

"Trust me I missed you too baby," Emmett said into her skin. He ran his fingers through her blonde curls.

Rosalie turned in his arms, smiling up gazing into his golden eyes, "You know as I can't believe just a few months ago it was just the two of us." She said softly, looking at the moon.

Emmett followed her gaze up, smiling at the thought. "I know. Domanic is seven months old… Do you ever wish that he was really a seven month old and not physically three?"

"I… have. It has crossed my mind, but then I think that before Domanic came into our lives, how incomplete it was." Rosalie replied, burying her face in his chest. "I love having him; the age thing is something I know we're both working through."

Emmett rested his chin on top of her head gently. "I agree. Man he's spunky…" He chuckled. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he tilted her face up. "Oh I got Edward to confess something today."

Rosalie gave him a confused look. "Confess? To what?"

"Edward said that he is afraid Domanic is going to take Renesmee away from him."

The blonde looked up at her husband stunned, "Edward said that?! Wow." She mused, smiling.

Emmett grinned stating proudly, "Yeah your man stood up."

She giggled, wriggling out of his grasp. She pulled him behind her looking for a place for them to get down and dirty. "I've been waiting for you all day to show me the love Emmy Bear."

Emmett picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, smirking. "I've been waiting for it too." He took off, finding an abandoned cottage. "I really like abandoned cottages. It's my favorite spot to make love to you, Rosie."

Rosalie kissed him passionately. "Me too. It always brings me back to our first night together."

Emmett stripped her down, shedding his own clothes. "That night is always on my mind. The first night I had an angel to have and to hold forever. It was perfect."

"I love you Emm." With that the pair spent the night demolishing a perfectly good building and proved their love still strong.

Emmett cradled Rosalie to his body. "I love you too." He whispered. "Thank you for giving me life, hope, and a family. If it weren't for you… I'd be gone."

Rosalie just molded her body to the love of her life. "Ditto, Emmy."

* * *

**A/N: Yay finally back on track! Here is more of the Emmett/Rosalie side of the story, like it's supposed to be. Their new beginning has arrived and is in full swing. :) Sorry I know there was just an illusion of a lemon here… I was in a hurry.**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers! More is on its way, hope to hear from you. Enjoy!**

**Loves, Ebony-Rosez**


	8. Chapter 7

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I just love to play with the characters from her lovely saga.**

----**Chapter 7----**

About a month later

It was early morning as Emmett sat cuddled with Rosalie on their couch. The other family members had already gone out hunting for the day. The pair had hunted after a recent episode together while Domanic slept, like they usually did.

He was still growing rapidly. He was starting to look like a small four-year-old rather than the eight months that he was in actuality. Rosalie had been helping Carlisle keep up the data they took on him.

She still couldn't believe in less than four months, her baby would be one… and appear to be the size of a five-year-old. Of course Domanic was intellectually more aware than a five-year-old boy was. Carlisle presumed that he was mentally compatible with that of a teenager at the very least.

A sigh escaped Rosalie's lips. Emmett lifted her chin to look at him, a brow raised. "What's the matter baby?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," She started to say, but Emmett threw her a look that said 'don't even try it' and she relented, "I guess I'm just feeling the… tenderness of Domanic growing up. Bella said that it comes and goes."

Emmett nodded his head, stroking the blonde hair of his wife gently. "I know baby… I feel it too. He's getting pretty ambitious, and independent."

Rosalie buried her face in her husband's burly chest. "I'm happy about it and so, so very proud of him… It's just stinging a little right now. Let's take him out somewhere and spend the day, just the three of us. We haven't done that in awhile."

"That sounds wonderful," Emmett replied, looking up the stairwell towards their son's room. "Our little man is waking up right now. How about a picnic?" He suggested, smiling.

Rosalie's eyes lit up. "I love the idea. He loves home made meals," She gently pushed herself up to stand. "I'll make one up. Why don't you help him get ready?"

"Will do," Emmett pecked her on the cheek and made his way upstairs. Rosalie walked into the kitchen and put together a simple lunch for their son.

Emmett knocked on Domanic's door lightly, pushing it open at the soft grunt made by his son. "Hey bud, you up?" He asked chuckling at the sight.

Domanic was tangled up in his bed sheets, hanging half off the bed. He fell bracing himself for the hard floor, but Emmett caught him in time. He smiled up at his father.

"Hi Dad," Domanic said through a yawn. "I'm up now… is mom making food?" He asked as his stomach rumbled.

"She sure is, and putting it away in a basket." Emmett replied, planting Domanic right side up on his feet.

Domanic threw him a confused expression, "Why is she putting the food in a basket?"

Emmett smiled, opening a drawer to his son's dresser. "Because we're going to find a park to have a picnic and we need something to carry the food in, silly."

The child's eyes lit up at the idea. "That sounds like fun!" He scrambled over to his father, taking the clothes handed to him one by one and pulled them on. "Can we take the jeep?"

"You like riding in my jeep don't you?" Emmett chuckled, smoothing down Domanic's unruly curls. Domanic nodded his head quickly. "Sure we can. Go brush your teeth and meet mom and me in the kitchen."

Domanic dashed into the bathroom to do as his dad requested of him, happy they got to spend the day together.

Emmett jogged downstairs. Rosalie was setting everything neatly in a moderate wicker basket. She smiled as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Our baby up?" She asked quietly.

They heard stomping down the stairs as Domanic entered the kitchen, sliding to a stop at the island. "Yes I am!" he exclaimed joyfully.

Rosalie pushed herself from Emmett's embrace, which earned her a soft whine, and went over to her son. "Well good morning big mister." She bent and kissed his forehead.

Domanic smiled up at her, hugging her tight around the waist. "Morning Mama. Dad said we can take the jeep to the park!" his green eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Rosalie glanced at Emmett who had a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey, you tell that sweet face 'no'. Let me know if you can," he said with a wink.

Rosalie giggled. "I guess you are right." She murmured, taking Domanic by the hand. "Okay we will take daddy's jeep, but you have to sit still in the back seat if we do." Domanic nodded his head vigorously.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Domanic ushered his parents into the garage. Emmett chuckled as he ran back quickly to grab his keys and the picnic basket.

He walked back into the garage and unlocked the jeep doors. Domanic climbed in and Emmett secured him in the backseat, nestling the basket at his side.

"The food is by you, bud. Keep an eye on it while we drive please."

Domanic saluted him as an affirmation, "Okey dokey!"

Emmett hopped in the driver's side and pulled out of the driveway. He looked over at Rosalie. "Where are we heading?"

"Just drive, I will tell you when to stop," Rosalie responded. She was half turned in her seat to be able to interact with Domanic for the duration of the car ride.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett replied. He did just as she said—something he had learned to do over the years. He drove for miles, Domanic tried to keep track but lost count after fifty.

About an hour later, Rosalie put her hand on Emmett as they rounded the bend by a secluded lake in mid-Oregon. She gasped at the sight. It was the perfect location for their outing.

It had probably belonged to someone years prior because there was a tire swing tied to a large oak tree and a make-shift merry-go-round. A picnic table sat many feet away from the shore.

"Emmy, pull up there," Her voice came out as a whisper in his ear. Emmett turned where she pointed and parked next to the picnic table.

He grinned at the sight before them. "Looks like fate is in our hands today."

Domanic unbuckled his seat belt and climbed up front into Rosalie's lap for a better look. His stomach rumbled in the process. "Wow! It's pretty here," he said, smiling up at Rosalie.

Rosalie stroked his hair. "Yes it is. Why don't you put this on the table out there and Daddy and I will set up the food for you?" she said as she handed him a tablecloth.

Domanic hopped out as Emmett reached back for the basket of food, a smirk on his face. "That boy has a lot of energy," He linked hands with his wife as they followed their bouncing son.

Rosalie smiled back, "Hmm, I wonder where he gets it from?" she said playfully, punching his abdomen with her hand.

Emmett chuckled, letting Rose hand out the food. Since they had no need to eat, he just sat across from Domanic with Rosalie at his side. "Did mom do a good job at cooking today?" he asked teasingly.

Rosalie sent him a mock glare. Domanic laughed a little, taking a big bite of his meal. He was a lot like his father in many ways. "Mom always cooks well, Dad," He said with a mouthful of food stuffed in his mouth.

Rosalie handed the boy a napkin, "Chew sweetie."

Domanic grudgingly took the napkin and wiped his face, swallowing the huge bite of food. "Sorry," he said, pushing his now empty plate away. "Dad, can we play catch?"

Emmett nodded, running to the jeep to pull out a football from the trunk. Rosalie tickled Domanic as they waited. "Can I play too?" she asked directly to her son. Not that Emmett would have a problem with her playing; she just wanted Domanic's permission—in case this was strictly a father/son thing to do.

Domanic turned and looked up at Rosalie. He had a crooked smile on his face, little dimples showing perfectly. "You can play football?" he remarked astounded.

Emmett slung an arm around Rosalie's shoulders, pulling her to his body. "Yes she can. Did you know she also knows how to fix cars? Your mom is one smart gal," he winked at Rosalie, who would have blushed if human.

Domanic grinned, "No way! Mom's awesome, huh, Dad?"

Rosalie glanced up at Emmett, her amber eyes would have filled with tears at the subject. Emmett knelt to Domanic's level, rubbing Rosalie's arm. "She is. Your mom is the most amazing woman on the planet. One day you'll find a girl to love, just like I found your mom. And she'll make you the happiest guy in the world."

Domanic's eyes sparkled at the thought, holding the football in his hands, "I think I already found that girl."

Both Emmett and Rosalie looked over at him, "Oh?" they chorused together. They already knew the answer, but the fact that Domanic was acknowledging it was unparalleled in their minds.

He nodded, gazing intently at his feet. A light blush colored his cheeks as he did so. "I think it's… Nessie," He admitted.

Emmett grinned snagging the ball from his son. "Wow, bud that's pretty awesome. I'm gonna have to tell Uncle Ed that you said that." He said in a light playful tone.

Domanic's eyes widened at the thought. "No! Don't do it! He'll be really angry," he said tackling Emmett the best he could. "Mom, get him!"

Rosalie laughed watching the boys wrestle on in the dirt. She ran over, pinning Emmett to the ground. "You shouldn't tease him like that. I'll have to punish you if you do it again," She winked as she tossed the ball to Domanic.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, easily slipping out of Rosalie's grasp and tossed her over his shoulder, "You shouldn't try things like that baby. I'll always be stronger than you. Plus, your bluff doesn't hold water."

Domanic threw the ball to him which he caught with one hand. "Wow! Nice catch, Dad!" he exclaimed running over. "Where are we taking Mom?" he asked watching him carry Rosalie to the shore of the lake.

Rosalie squirmed in his hold, "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen don't you dare throw me in that water!"

"Who said I was going to throw you?" Emmett replied with a wink to Domanic who laughed tipping Rosalie off.

She struggled again in vain to get out of her husbands tight grip. "Emmy Bear, I really don't want to get wet," Rosalie bit her lip hoping the whiney tone would get him to let her go.

Emmett flipped her over his shoulder so that he was carrying her bridal-style. He glanced at Domanic. "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson here Dom, so pay attention. When you get bigger, you will be able to use this on your mate, which will probably be Nessie."

Domanic bobbed his head, watching his parents in fascination. Their relationship, as well as the relationships his aunts and uncles, and grandparents held, confused him.

"When you get in trouble with the girl—in my case your mom—all you have to do is kiss her," Emmett said kissing Rosalie deeply, dazing her slightly, "and then you apologize for being inconsiderate." He looked at Rose in his arms, "I'm sorry baby."

Rosalie took a minute to register his words. The man had magical powers when it came to kissing. All she could do was nod her head in acknowledgement.

It was then that Emmett dropped her in the water playfully and ran, taking Domanic by the hand and threw him on his back. She hit the cold liquid with a squeal. The boys were laughing hysterically.

"Ooh, Dad you're gonna be in so much trouble!" Domanic said between breaths as he laughed.

Rosalie pushed herself up from the ground; a smile appeared on her face. "Better listen to your son there, McCarty," she waded to the shore.

Emmett stopped laughing immediately. "Oh man, I am in trouble," He muttered, tousling the hair on his son's head. "Nice knowing ya kid," he joked, gaining a chuckle from Domanic.

Rosalie reached him seconds later and sneered, "Two words, Emmett - Dead meat."

With that, Emmett took off running. She looked down at Domanic. "Wanna help me get your dad back?"

Domanic grinned, "Totally!"

* * *

**A/n: Alright the next chapter is up, phew! Here was just a little bit more of Emmett and Rosalie spending time alone with their little boy. Plus, you got a hint about Domanic's future mate :)**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You are all amazing, I love hearing from you. I love this story and I am so happy it is meeting everyone's expectations—including my own. More to come soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**And a special thank you to my beta, TwilightGuru09. Without you, this would not be up to par. You're great!**

**Loves, Ebony-Rosez**


	9. Chapter 8

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I just love to play with the characters from her lovely saga.**

**---Chapter 8---**

The family trio spent the whole day down at the lake playing games, eating lunch—though Domanic was the only one who actually ate, and going for a swim. Rosalie looked down at a note pad she had slipped into her purse when they decided to take Domanic out for the day.

She had scribbled down a couple more ideas for the three of them to do before they left, like going on a treasure hunt, or exploring the area. She glanced up at her husband and child currently wrestling in the grass ahead of her.

A smile played at her lips. _'At this rate Dom's going to be wiped out before we can get any of these up and running,'_ she thought, giggling softly as Domanic pinned Emmett. "Way to go, honey!"

Domanic grinned and waved at her. Emmett just chuckled and took the opportunity to free himself, picking up Domanic and holding him upside down.

"Now, what's the lesson here Dom?" he asked, winking at Rosalie.

Domanic struggled in his father's grasp, letting out a soft growl once he was unsuccessful. "I dunno, Dad. The blood is rushing to my head. Can you put me down?"

Emmett smiled, setting him on his feet. "Sorry, bud," he said, tousling the dark curls that were doused in sweat. "I can't believe how strong you're getting. You really had me there."

"Mom says I might be as strong as you once I'm all grown up," the young McCarty grinned proudly.

Rosalie walked over to them, hugging her son. "Oh, you're all sweaty!"

Emmett roared with laughter at his wife. "Really, that still bugs you? It's just sweat, totally natural; especially for a little boy!"

"Yeah, well you don't sweat," Rosalie retorted, handing Domanic a towel to dry himself off, "and thank the heavens because you'd smell like a beast if you did."

Emmett shook his head, chuckling. "Yeah, probably, but you would still love me."

Domanic walked over to the jeep while his parents were talking, hoping to find warmer—and drier—clothes in his back pack. He opened the back doors, climbing in. As he dug through his bag, a silver vehicle caught his attention.

Looking up he noticed the familiar bronze sheen of his uncle's hair.

Domanic's POV

I grabbed out some clothes, ducking in the car to change quickly after seeing that my uncle had arrived near us. _'I wonder if my parents know he's here. Did Aunt Alice see something and tell him to come?'_

I hopped out of the jeep, deciding to walk over. My parents were preoccupied… with some conversation about my bodily functions, or whatever it had turned into.

I heard the engine cut off as I approached the driver's side. Uncle Edward stepped out; he had a pleasant smile on his face. It was a good sign… sometimes when he looked at me he had a frown, or looked annoyed at me—though I never know why.

I waved quickly, "Hey Uncle Edward." He let out a soft chuckle, if I didn't have the extra vampire hearing it would have gone unnoticed.

"You know you may call me Edward," he pushed his hands in his pockets as he spoke to me calmly, "or even Ed, like your dad does."

I scratched the back of my head. "Maybe one day I will… It's weird to call you your name without the title." I confessed, sending a half smile his way.

I know he could hear my thoughts most of the time, especially now that Aunt Bella… Bella, wasn't around to shield them.

Hey, she's not with him… Whoa that's weird. I looked up at Edward who hadn't said a word, or made a sound since he last spoke up. I tilted my head.

"What… are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

His golden eyes met my green ones a second after the words had passed my lips. His eyebrows were furrowed… He looked like he was in deep thought.

Finally, he gave a sigh. My body tensed at the sound, which made him look at me. _'Really you could hear that? Come on!' _I thought remembering that he could still hear me no matter if I opened my mouth or not when he chuckled.

"Relax Domanic," he leaned against his car casually, so I let my stance loosen up. "I know… sometimes I've given you the wrong impression. Tell me if you don't understand anything I'm saying."

I just nodded so he could continue.

"You've surprised me greatly, in the time it has taken you to mature thus far. I guess I just assumed that you were going to be the spitting image of your father. Don't get me wrong I love your dad and all, but he and I just don't always see eye to eye on things," he continued his speech, checking to make sure I was following him.

I gave him a shrug, but still nodded. "I hear what you are saying… but I don't know why or what you're talking about."

I watched him inhale a large breath of air. He pinched the bridge of his nose, which I've seen him do plenty of times. I still have no clue what he's doing here… or why he wants to talk to me.

"Domanic, you like Nessie don't you?" was his next question. It caught me off guard. I know I had been talking to my parents about it earlier. Has he been here that long?

He was now watching me as he listened to my thoughts. His features had softened; he looked a little amused by me.

I frowned. "Um, yeah, she's my friend." I decided to go the safe route, since I really don't know any other routes right now.

"I know she's your friend, but that's not what I meant," he glanced over at my parents who had seen us talking by now. "You told them that you think Nessie is your mate, didn't you?"

I looked over my shoulder, catching my mom's expression. She looked as confused as I felt. My dad had a brow raised too. _'Good I'm not the only one…' _"How did you know that?" I turned my attention back to Edward.

Edward brought his eyes back to mine. "A couple of ways: 1) I heard it in your thoughts, 2) Alice saw you telling your parents in a vision, and 3) I wasn't far off when you confessed it to your mom and dad earlier. I know I have acted strange about that subject before, but your father and I had a heart to heart about it. I'm just not sure that he's told you that."

I let the information he was telling me sink in. For only being five-years-old physically my brain was much more mature, though I'm not sure how I am able to process a lot of things children don't.

"So, you're saying that you know Nessie and I could be mates one day," I started off by seeing if I was correct in my assumption. He nodded, so I went on. "Why does that bring you here? You followed us. I don't get it, if you already saw it in Alice's vision… Wait why would Alice have a vision of that?"

Edward chuckled as I scratched my head. "Whoa, calm down there tiger. This is why: Alice had a vision because they are based on decisions. You decided that Nessie is your mate. Guess what? Nessie has made that decision also. And since you finally made up your mind, Alice saw the future. Even though it can change, I wanted to talk to you personally."

"So what are you saying? Still not following the logic… Ed." I chuckled a little. _'Sometimes you're way too clear and others… not so much.'_

Edward smirked at my thoughts. "You know I don't need the side commentary," he replied and all I could do was grin. "Listen, I just want you to be aware that I… am going to be okay with you and Nessie being together. I know it's not going to happen right now or anything but… it's coming. And you have my blessing."

"Blessing? Like you're saying its okay?" I gaped at him, a little surprised at the turn of events. I know my dad and mom had said that he was upset that I liked Nessie. But here he was… I wonder what Alice saw in her vision. Do I really end up with Nessie?

My parents made their way over to us after I asked my last question. I think that they were probably listening the whole time, finding out what their brother was doing here anyway, and talking to me of all people.

"Yeah, Eddy, are you saying its okay?" My dad intercepted our conversation, which made me laugh.

My mom came over and hugged me from the side, I leaned against her. Edward didn't seem phased that they were around, but he kept looking at me.

"Yes, it's… okay. You have a few years to go anyway," he smiled at me, the friendliest smile I had ever received from him. "You'll be good to her."

I smiled, glancing up at my mom who kissed my forehead. "Thank you Edward," I allowed myself to call him by his first name, letting the title fall off. "I won't let you down."

He reached out and tousled my hair, like my dad does. "I know you won't, which is why I know you're the right one for her. She's waiting to see you once you get home."

My dad tapped me on the shoulder, "Do you want to go back with Ed?" he asked as he sent Edward a wink.

'_I saw that.' _I thought to Edward, who clapped his hand to my other shoulder. "Can I go home with you?"

"Sure you can, go grab your stuff," he said, giving me a gentle push.

I grinned as I ran to the car. I could hear my parents talking with him quietly, now that I was away from them. I think they thought I was out of hearing range.

* * *

"Ed, what are you doing?" My mom demanded, tapping him in the chest with pointer finger. "You better have meant all of that. What did you see in Alice's vision?"

She sounded suspicious… Was he lying to me?

My dad was right beside her, his arms folded across his chest. "If you just gave my son hope and you take it away, you and I are going to have a long talk with my fist."

"Relax! Both of you are being insane. I didn't tell him that and not mean what I said. Why would I do that? I know you're feeling protective, and so am I with Nessie but… I talked with Carlisle for a while. He brought something to my attention. By the time they truly become mates they will be adults. We wouldn't stop an adult from being with the love of their life, and even though our children aren't that old, they will still have the will to choose. I did see Alice's vision and it's of the kids when they are fully grown… which is amazing to see by the way. Don't worry. I just want to have some one-on-one time with Domanic." Edward held his hands up to them.

My dad eyed him for a moment, but finally relaxed. I guess he took his words to be true. If my parents believe him, I can too. My mom also relaxed, leaning against my dad.

"Thank you Ed, you'll be a good role model for him. It will be good for you to get to know your son-in-law to be," she winked at my dad, seeing me watching them. "He's waiting for you."

Edward beckoned me over. I threw my back pack over my shoulder and shuffled over. My mom hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"Be good for Eddie, Dom," My dad gave me a hug. I nodded up at him.

I slid in the passenger side of Edward's Volvo. I could already smell Renesmee's scent from the backseat where she normally would sit; it made me smile. Edward followed suit, starting the car. He turned the car around and I waved to my parents as we sped off.

I looked over at him, "Why are you so afraid for Nessie to grow up?"

I think I took him by surprise, the car swerved to the side briefly, but he gained control within seconds. He looked straight at me. "What makes you say that, Domanic?"

"You said my parents were feeling protective of me, aren't you feeling protective of Nessie too? You've had her a little bit longer before I came along, no immediate worries about boys. Is that what's making you afraid?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment, collecting his thoughts, before he answered me. "You are extremely insightful for being so young Domanic. I… yes, you're right. It is difficult to see my daughter grow up, especially when having a child of our kind. You and Renesmee are two very unique kids. You grow up at a faster rate than human children, so we have to watch your lives fly by quicker. The memories we have are short, but are more prominent in our mind. Does that make sense?"

I looked over at him, finally understanding everything he was saying. I saw it in my parents eyes anytime I did anything from waking up to going to sleep. Renesmee and I did have full lives, but all the beginning stuff was learned so fast. I could see how they felt. Grandpa Carlisle told me all about the background of the family. My mom had wanted a baby but then she had been turned after her tragic experience.

They hadn't known that it was possible to have children until Bella got pregnant before Edward turned her, which makes Nessie all the more important to him. And it makes me all the more important to my mother, and father. I know my dad really wanted a child as well.

"It makes perfect sense, Ed." I replied, smiling with a new insight into my uncle's head. It was nice being on this end. "Nessie and I have time. It's not like I'm going to take her and run away now that you said that you're okay with us being mates."

Edward chuckled, pulling into the garage of the Cullen home. "You do have your dad's sarcasm. Come on, let's go inside bud. Nessie hasn't stopped asking about you since we got to the house and found out you were out with your family."

I grinned as I hopped out of the car. I followed him inside, winding through the kitchen. We heard shuffling upstairs and light footsteps heading to the stairwell. Edward stepped out of my way, whispering, "Incoming, Dom."

Next thing I knew Nessie had tackled me to the floor in a bear hug. It took me by surprise, but I was actually okay with it. "Hey Ness, you missed me huh?" I asked in a teasing tone.

Renesmee sat up smiling sheepishly at me, "Hi Dom, I missed you," she said softly, "Just a little bit."

I picked myself up off the floor, helping her stand up with me. I dragged her upstairs to play, glad that I wouldn't have Uncle Edward hovering over us. I think that this is going to be the beginning of a whole different life. Nessie isn't even aware of it yet.

I was actually kind of relieved at that. I mean, I am maturing… and I was really glad to have told my parents and Uncle Edward about liking Nessie. I know the news would spread through the chain of adults in our family.

But I know that I'm not ready to tell Nessie about it, confess my… love? I guess that's what I'm supposed to call it. Wow, that's too strong of a word. I am just a little boy after all. I'm not afraid of cooties or anything but the lovey-dovey crap makes me want to throw up. Nessie's just my best friend, that's how I want it to stay.

Dad says that when the time comes, once I've reached… puberty, whatever that is, that everything will click. My feelings will make sense and I will like Nessie in a totally different way.

I still don't know what he meant when he said it, but I guess I still have some maturing to do. Grandpa has a time chart telling us how long it would take until we were adults, Nessie and I. Last time I looked at it, Grandpa pointed out that I have less than four years.

Then I will have reached full growth.

It's kind of weird to think about, being an adult. I will be about the same age physically as my parents, aunts, and uncles with my grandparents only a few years above us. I'm sure it will all seem normal to me then.

Who knows; maybe, by that time, Nessie will have figured all this out as well. I think that Edward said she likes me. We might be mates one day. I'm really looking forward to growing up with Nessie and my family.

We have many memories to experience yet. I smiled at Renesmee as she sat next to me, telling me about her day.

She caught my expression, "What's with you goofball? You seem in a daze… Have you heard anything that I've said?" she asked with accusation in her voice.

"I heard you, Ness," I chuckled pushing a curl of her hair out of her face. "Sounds like you had a great day with your mom and dad."

Renesmee rested her head on my shoulder. "Where did my dad go? He told my mom something, left the mall, and didn't come back until you two walked in the garage."

I nodded, "He came to talk to me and pick me up. He said you wanted to hang out with me. I spent the whole day with my parents and you got to spend time with yours, so it was all good."

She touched my cheek, showing me a picture of us at the moment: comfortable and at ease in the living room, curled up on the couch. It made me smile. I hope we are always this content being together.

* * *

**A/n: Well, here we go. I'm almost completely finished with this story. This is the second to last… I'm trying not to rush the ending. But I do have Domanic and Renesmee's story ready to post once this is complete.**

**I wanted to show this through Domanic's eyes, letting him bond with Edward, seeing as he is going to be his son-in-law one day. ;) Next and final chapter will be up shortly. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you so much to my readers and loyal reviewers. I'm hoping to end this with a bang I want to know what you think.**

**A special thanks to my beta, TwilightGuru09!**

**Love,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	10. Epilogue

The McCarty's New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I just love to play with the characters from her lovely saga.**

**---Chapter 9---**

**Epilogue**

**Rosalie's POV**

Looking back now… Well, to be honest all I see was the empty shell of a woman who had nothing going for her in her life. Do you know who I'm talking about? Me. I'm sure no one would argue… except maybe my husband. He dislikes when I speak this way. Though, he can't deny the truth.

Not that I wasn't exceedingly happy when I was with him. He is the love of my life and I will do anything for that man. The sadness I'm referring to had nothing to do with him.

When I look at myself before the birth of my son, even after I had saved Emmett, my life had been… somewhat fulfilled, but never to the brim. I always had that hole in my heart that longed desperately for a child.

Being eternally barren takes its toll on a person, especially when that person is female. I have always felt the want… the desire to be a mother. I doubted myself for many years whether or not I would succeed at it.

Even when the family had found out Bella was pregnant and we all rallied around her to support the mate of our brother, I felt a twinge of jealousy. Which I find humorous now… at how foolish I had been even then; it wasn't all that long ago after all.

That was the first time I had found a mothering aspect appear from inside myself. I had become protective of my sister-in-law, much as Edward had been. In the beginning, I had thought Bella would somehow… and I regret to say this, but I had hoped at the time that she would not live and I could care for the baby.

All I can do is shake my head at myself in disapproval for the feelings I had then. Bella and I have come to be very close now, she's truly my sister. And Renesmee is the most wonderful niece a woman could hope for.

Once Bella had gone into labor and Carlisle had gotten Renesmee out of her; I stood back to see Edward in a whole new light. He saved his love… much as I had saved mine, only he had been the one to do it. Which, I have had to give him props for from time to time. I know I have the cleanest record other than Carlisle, but I don't think I could have saved Emmett myself.

After all of that, I stand here with our family—that has blossomed through the years; we survived the confrontation from the Volturi, we have withstood the bearing of my child as well.

There has never been a stronger bond between us, nor shall it ever be broken. The birth of my son as miraculous, as it was, began a new era in my life, as well in my husband's life. We've never been this happy and that is saying something because Emmett is the most laid back, happy-go-lucky man I have ever met in my existence.

The moment I had held Domanic in my arms, I felt alive again. It was almost as if a spark had been lit inside my soul once again. I wonder if Edward felt the same way; he had always told us that we are damned and soulless, which had been his entire reasoning for not wanting to make Bella one of us.

Nevertheless, Emmett and I have begun our journey with our son. He's just growing up so fast. I hadn't truly believed Edward and Bella when they said it happens in a flash, but now that it's my own flesh and blood… I see what they did with Renesmee.

It has been slightly over a year since we had him, and physically he appears between the ages of five and eight years of age. His mind is brilliant, cognitively speaking. And boy is he strong already! It's blown me away how far he has come from the infant I held…

As sad as it makes me to think that I can't watch him grow at a human pace, I would never, ever want to go back and change any of it. I have every moment etched into the depths of my brain.

I think the most interesting part of watching my son grow and mature, was seeing Domanic's budding crush on Renesmee. Alice has seen it in a vision—the pair becoming mates. Edward is banking on the vision being subjective… and that it will change. He says that he is 'okay' with them being together, and for now, I think he even believes that.

But once Domanic hits puberty I know for a fact that he will relent his blessing. My son has my husband's genes and that's what irritates Edward the most, which I find funny.

Until then it's going to be adorable watching our children grow together. They are the best of friends; they do everything together. I think its darling… I would really love to have Renesmee be my daughter-in-law. To see their wedding… oh, the thought warms my unbeating heart.

Alice likes to tease me, since she has foreseen all kinds of visions about the pair now that she can see them both. Before Domanic was born, even I had disappeared in her visions—much like Bella had when she was around the wolves of the Quiluete tribe.

That frankly scared her to death; it scared us all, especially Emmett. We had absolutely no idea what was going to happen when Carlisle pronounced me pregnant. It had taken us by surprise, the most wonderful surprise… Thanks to that Blue Moon and Emmett. The thought still makes me smile.

I had never imagined pregnancy to be so… painful! I mean really, I had gone through the experience as though I was human… and it was the most excruciating pain I have felt since, well since I had been bitten.

The whole time… aches and throbbing joints, I hadn't felt things like that since I was a human. It was a relief and torture at the same time. The hormones flowing through my body at the time were another sensation I had lost. I mean Emmett says that I have mood swings anyway, but once it added the humanity to it… He said I was a scary bitch.

I did enjoy the attention however, that I was getting from all the family. I do like to be pampered… I'm not going to lie. I can't remember the last time, or even if there had been a time where the whole family would drop what they were doing to fulfill a whim of mine.

Emmett gave me countless back massages, which honestly just left me hornier than a dog in heat. That was another thing; I got hot and bothered a lot while I was pregnant. And I mean, it's Emmett; he's sexy as it is… add hormones, and it made me feel like a school girl just hitting puberty.

I think that my favorite part of the pregnancy by far was being able to pick a name for our unborn child. I had names picked out for my children as a girl, you know like many young girls do growing up with a family in mind. I found it funny that I had liked many of Emmett's names better.

It did bring me great joy when Renesmee had figured out what Emmett and I were having. That girl is a genius. When she did that, his name just popped into my mind. I knew it was the perfect name for our son: Domanic Quinn McCarty Cullen. I do love that boy's name.

I'm also very proud of my son's ability. He inherited his daddy's strength, amazingly; I am so thankful he has, Emmett will have someone to spar with that can actually match him once Domanic hits adulthood. He will be able to give Emmett a taste of his own medicine and it will be good father/son bonding time.

There are so many things I could ramble on about in regards to our family and how pleased I am with the blessing that was bestowed upon me. I don't understand why it happened, but I'm happy that my life is finally complete.

Even now as I stand here packing our things, I am finally complete.

* * *

Emmett walked in our room, breaking me out of my deep thoughts. I smiled at him as I placed some family photos in a box and got his adorable dimpled grin in return.

"Hey baby," he greeted me with a kiss and plopped down on the edge of the bed, causing me to fly into the air a couple inches.

I smacked his broad chest lightly, laughing. "Emm, gosh… sometimes I think you forget how strong you are," I said softly as I leaned against his side.

His arms snaked around my waist. Of course, he wasn't going to help me pack. I felt his lips lingering behind my ear, just above the scar on my neck.

"Sorry, Rosie," Emmett breathed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Ooh, this is not the time, Monkey Man.

It took every fiber of my being not to attack the man right then and there with our bedroom door wide open. I took an unnecessarily deep breath and shifted in my spot on the bed. I could feel his eyes watching my every move, imagine him licking his lips—which he always does when he's turned on… ugh, I want him so bad.

"Can you get me that box over there, Emmy?" I asked with an added sweetness to my tone. "Alice will kill us if we aren't packed up and ready to go by the time they get back with the moving vans."

Emmett smirked as he stood up and I noticed him flex his magnificent muscles in my direction as he bent over to pick up the box. I smiled; he was on to me alright.

Our family was all out of the house at the moment. Edward and Bella were at their cottage packing up, Carlisle and Esme had gone ahead to set up the home we would be moving into—their things already packed away, Alice and Jasper had gone to get the moving vans with Domanic who had wanted to join them. I had worked on his room while he was away and was proceeding to pack ours…

Too bad my husband had other intentions, and they had left us alone in the house.

Before I could blink again, Emmett had me pinned to the bed and was proceeding to strip me. I halted his actions, kissing him with a firm passion. His hands grazed down my sides.

"Are you trying to stop me, Angel?"

I smiled seductively, "Hell no! I'm just going to say that even though we're leaving the house back here, we can't demolish it."

Emmett pouted for a brief moment, but his usual grin returned instantly. "I'm fine as long as I get to make love to you baby," he replied and lifted me up gently to finish removing my clothing.

"Why am I always naked first?" I sent him a playful glare from my position under him.

"Because I love to look at you," Emmett said kissing my neck gingerly.

I scoffed but smiled despite myself. "You're so lucky I love you Emmett McCarty," With that I shredded his clothes. He wasn't going to wear that particular outfit again.

I felt a rumble down deep in his chest as I raked my fingernails along the lines of his abdomen. He feathered sloppy kisses all over the surface of my body as one of his massive hands massaged my breast.

I moaned in his ear… that about did it for him, our foreplay was pretty much over. The beast in him was hungry, of course that was a foregone conclusion; his beast was always hungry.

Emmett kissed me with such a fervency you would think that the man had either been sex deprived or was dying, which of course he was neither. I returned the kiss with just as much passion and pretended to fight him for dominance.

He growled mischievously against our kiss and pinned me down again. "I said I was gonna make love to you baby, not the other way around."

I giggled, knowing the time clock was ticking so I allowed him to dominate. He knew we were racing the clock as well and quickly apologized that this was probably going to have to be a quick session.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to break in our new home when we complete the move," I whispered before he sheathed himself inside me. After that I was in pure bliss. It was after my second orgasm that the doors to a car were closing outside.

Emmett had heard them too. He grunted, pulling out of me with an annoyed expression. I giggled softly and kissed his lips. He smiled at me as we hurriedly got cleaned up and dressed.

We heard the front door swing open and I grabbed everything we owned and dispersed them into various boxes with the help of Emmett before our son bounded up to our bedroom.

"The vans are here," Domanic called, reaching our doorway. Before I had a chance to answer he wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

If I could have blushed my face would be a deep shade of red right then… I sent Emmett a soft glare.

"Nothing sweetheart, can you take this box down to Uncle Jasper?" I gently handed him one of the lighter boxes.

Emmett was holding back a laugh as Domanic turned on his heel to shuffle down the stairs to the moving van. Once out of hearing range, he let his booming guffaw loose.

"Oh man our kid is awesome," he sniggered. I back handed his bicep as I went to grab other boxes. He took them from me, pecking my cheek. "Great thing is you already knew that and the slap meant you couldn't deny it and I was right. Woo!"

He jogged to the first floor before I could retort.

I laughed to myself as I quickly dusted and swept up the room. I hated that Emmett knew me that well sometimes, well not really hate. It's an amazing feeling to have someone know you down to the very core: inside and out.

I brought down the last of our boxes and set them in the back of the moving van. Jasper and Alice were staring at me with brows raised. I just smiled and sat by Emmett who was preoccupied playing a video game with Domanic on his PSP.

Edward and Bella brought their things over, piling them amongst our belongings. Renesmee ran over and hugged Domanic from the side.

Edward shot Emmett an icy glare. I giggled assuming it was because of a though of his that Ed would find derogatory. My brother rolled his eyes at me.

"I swear, you're as bad as he is sometimes, Rose," he muttered shutting the van's back door as it was filled to the edge.

"Better than being overly protective and tightfisted all the time, Eddie," I retorted with a smirk. Emmett threw me a thumb's up over the kids' heads, his goofy grin plastered on his handsome face.

Edward grumbled and climbed into one of the moving vans with Bella who called Renesmee over. I stood up and nudged Emmett. "We should probably get going too," I said running my fingers through his curly hair.

Domanic waved to Renesmee as she got in the van, "See you soon!" he called gleefully.

Emmett chuckled and tossed Domanic over his shoulder playfully, "You'll be with her again in just a little bit, kiddo. You've seen how Uncle Ed and Auntie Alice drive."

"Like maniacs," I mumbled with a smile.

Alice giggled and pushed us to the second van. "Come on slow pokes, we can't keep Mom and Dad waiting all day!" she beamed cheerfully as Domanic hugged her over his father's shoulder.

"Where did they move us to?" he asked curiously.

We were all curious as to where Carlisle and Esme would move the family. Like all the times our family has lived, it had to be cloudy and cold—or rainy, and a place that didn't have a lot of people.

I know Alice knew the location and I'm almost positive that meant Edward was aware also. I glanced at Emmett so that he would let our son be upright. He complied and set Domanic in the back seat of the van. Domanic still peeked around the corner.

Alice smiled at Domanic; she clapped her hands, "Well, they went all the way across the United States first, then they stopped at the airport in New York," she leaned closer to him. He inched forward.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Domanic whispered eagerly.

"Vancouver," Alice giggled as Domanic tilted his head. I smiled at the thought. It was a nice country we have been there many times. Emmett smirked clearly as a certain memory struck him. The night of Domanic's conception, I believe we had roamed to Canada then.

I kissed my son's cheek. "It's beautiful there. You'll have lots of snow to play in with Nessie," I said, stroking his unruly curls down.

He grinned as the little dimples, which matched his father's, became prominent.

"That sounds like fun!"

Emmett hopped into the van and I followed. "It will be," he said with a cheeky smile, "What are we waiting for Al? You were the one who said we shouldn't keep Mom and Dad waiting."

Alice stuck out her tongue and hopped in the driver's seat. "Love you Jazz, see you when we get to Vancouver," she kissed him gently as he went to ride with our siblings so that we had equal groups in the vans.

Alice signaled to Edward that they were leaving and she drove off with him following closely behind, driving our way to the Canadian border.

I stared out the window as the greenery of our surroundings whizzed past us. We had stayed in Forks longer than we had any other city. It had really grown on us I think, especially since it was the birth place of our child.

I rested my head on Emmett's shoulder. Domanic had gone back to playing his video game and had his ear buds in so that it didn't bother us, not that we couldn't hear it regardless of the head phones.

It was silent in the car so I resorted back to my thoughts. Our family had begun again from the moment I laid eyes on my son. We had a newfound spark, a fire to light our way. I watched as the background faded to darkness as the sun finally set under the horizon.

I couldn't wait to see what new adventures our family would encounter in our new hometown. We'd be bound to meet new people, vampires and humans alike. Domanic would be starting a whole new phase of life as he continues to grow: definitely high school and college if he wanted to.

He's going to hit puberty soon… and then we'll be dealing with his raging hormones. And he won't have any idea what hit him. Our life is still in the beginning stages, but our beginning is coming rapidly to an end.

I gently kissed Emmett's cheek. He looked at me curiously, but held a soft smile. His eyes shined lovingly at me.

"What's on your mind, baby?" he asked in the gentlest tone I've ever hear him use. It took me by surprise actually.

"I'm… grieving the fact that we're leaving our baby's hometown," I admitted in a whisper. "but I'm extremely excited to see what will happen in our lives now. Domanic's growing so fast."

Emmett stroked my cheek with the backs of his finger tips. "Don't think of it as an ending, nothing's being concluded here, Angel. Just think of it as… the McCarty's new beginning. It's a brand new adventure, and we're heading right for it this very second. Domanic will have a blast there. And we're going to be with him the entire time."

I let his words sink in and it made my whole body relax. The worry went away and a brand new hope probed its way into my mind. Damn it if that man can't give a good speech.

"I… you're right Emmy," I kissed him as Alice pulled in to the driveway of our new home. I hadn't even realized that much time had gone by, or how little time it had taken us—depends on how you look at it. Either way, we were here.

Carlisle and Esme stood proudly on the front steps of the home they had designed and built to accommodate our entire family. It was the most beautiful home they had ever created.

Domanic's eyes lit up when he saw it. I beamed as Emmett and I followed him out of the van. I hugged our son. "Welcome home Dom," I said softly as Emmett embraced us both.

It took us a moment to move as we let Domanic take in our new landscape. He was utterly excited. I walked with Emmett to help the family unload the vehicles. Domanic and Renesmee had already bounded inside to explore.

Carlisle smiled and looked at me. "Seems you've come to terms with a few things, dear," he stated in a fatherly manner.

I looked at him over the box I held and I nodded; I felt like I was choking up… you know like humans do when they cry. I was starting this journey with a clean slate and a fresh perspective.

"I have," I smiled at my epiphany, "I'm ready for what this place has to offer our family."

Carlisle just kissed my forehead and Esme stunned me with a hug. "Alice told us about this place. She said it would bring us a greater joy than we've ever experienced," Esme said with a smile.

Carlisle added to her statement, "And we have experienced a lot of wonderful things in our lifetime. So we figured why not give it a shot?"

I smiled at him, "I like your style, Dad."

With that I stepped into our house for the first time, ready for whatever awaited me on the other end.

* * *

*The End*

**A/N: Alright! Phew, this chapter was the most difficult to write. I wanted it to have a little of everything in it from fluff to lemons and family bonding time. I decided to write it through Rosalie's point of view because I thought that the experience would have a special meaning to her, due to her back story.**

**This was the final chapter to my story here. But not to worry, I have the next story ready to post. The next series is going to have Domanic and Renesmee once they are grown up. It will be posted very soon. Keep an eye out for it!**

**Thank you to every one who has supported this story and read avidly, you all have my undying affection. Thank you to those who reviewed, they made this all worth while; and so did those of you who read and I didn't hear from.**

**Thank you so much to my beta who has been the most supportive and kind when correcting my errors **** TwilightGuru09 you're amazing!**

**Love,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


End file.
